Fill My Heart: Interstellar
by Mia Vaan
Summary: After their heartbreaking promise years before, Obi-Wan and Siri never thought they'd ever get the chance to be friends again. But a new mission to the planet of Naboo allows them to realize their friendship can remain, and with two ancient prophecies coming to pass, they may need this friendship to save themselves and the people they care about...
1. Prologue: Greed and Corruption

So this is a new fandom for me. Don't worry, watchers; I'm not abandoning my other fandoms. I'm just adding a new one to the list.

Never thought I'd get into this one, but twoie (formally nineteennintytwo) forced me to watch these films along with some Clone Wars episodes, and I found myself loving it a lot more than I thought I would. And like her, I wanted to know more about it so looked up the Expanded Universe; we discovered the character of Siri Tachi together.

I grew to like her, especially after reading _Secrets of the Jedi_ (fair warning, this is the only canon story I've read which includes her, so if I get something wrong, then please let me know). Then after reading some fanfics on here, I came across one called _A Second in Time_ by N7angel, which gave me the idea for this story (so credit goes to him/her). It will become a series, depending on the feedback I get.

Like I said before, I'm new to the fandom, so please tell me if I get something wrong. Of course, since this is partly AU I'll be changing some things purposely...but still point things out.

And on a final note...I accept critique which can help improve my story, but outright saying you don't like it for whatever reason and being rude about it is a waste of not my time, but yours.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, and the character of Siri Tachi belongs to Jude Watson.

* * *

_Time heals wounds if you only let them._

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute, and hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. _

_While the Galactic Senate endlessly debates this alarming chain of events with no solution in sight, the Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum secretly turns to the Jedi Order – the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy – for aid, and asks them to dispatch a team of four Jedi Knights to settle the conflict before things get out of hand..._


	2. Chapter One: Almost Like Old Times

Since the prologue was so short (and mostly consisted of my Author's Note; sorry about that), I decided to upload the first chapter as well. I hope people enjoy the story.

* * *

Siri Tachi had to admit it; she wasn't surprised to find him there, sitting on what had once been _their_ bench in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She wasn't sure if she could even call it _their_ bench anymore. They had once loved to just sit there together, alone with themselves and the nature around them...before things grew complicated between them, and they drifted apart.

The blonde removed the Padawan braid from her face as she calmly stood watching the boy-turned-man before her. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his short hair tied up and his own braid hanging loose, was sat upon the bench with his legs crossed and most likely with his eyes shut, although she couldn't see this since his back was facing her.

Siri bit her lip. She knew that if she stayed any longer, he would sense her presence – if he hadn't already.

"Siri?"

_Yep, he has_. Knowing there was no bother in leaving him now, the twenty-three year old approached cautiously. "Hey."

Like she had suspected, Obi-Wan's eyes were closed, and they opened when Siri stood before him. "I assume you wanted to come here and sit down? I can leave, if you like?"

She shook her head. "No. It's fine." The barrier between them – built when they had made their promise years before – still remained, and Siri knew it was this which stood between them and the friendship they had once shared. She knew it shouldn't stop her from spending time with him...but whenever she found herself in his company, memories of what they'd almost had would surface, and the young woman would be forced to push them down again and make it look like she'd forgotten.

Looking at Obi-Wan, it appeared that unlike her, he had forgotten easier than she had. She didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Part of her didn't want him to forget so easily and leave her with the memories of their love and their heartbreaking decision. But the Jedi inside of her was thankful that he had. At least he was no longer in pain, unlike the weeks following their promise.

A promise which she had broken many times.

It was almost like he was aware of it, since he would always move away whenever she came near, keeping the barrier firm and strong to prevent it from falling.

"Any missions recently?" she asked him, wanting to break the tension that had settled between them as she took a seat next to him.

"A few," was his answer. He looked down at his fingers as he began to pick them. "A few months ago we rescued some young slaves being smuggled out of Coruscant. Even Qui-Gon was surprised it had been going on right in the capital."

Siri was surprised, too. _Right under the Jedi's noses_. "Was it part of Krayn's organization?"

"Afraid so," Obi-Wan replied. The council had been monitoring Krayn's slave operations for little over a year; as far as Obi-Wan was aware they had discovered no means of bringing it down as of yet. It was too secure and too well monitored. "All of them were children. We sent them to good homes, apart from one. A Kushiban."

Finally meeting Obi-Wan's eyes, blue into blue, Siri's lit up at the familiar race. "They're strong with the Force, aren't they? I've only heard stories about Master Yoda's old student, Master Ikrit."

"From what we were able to discover, this one's mother had been taken from Kushibah while she was pregnant with him. She then died in childbirth, since the slavers refused to help her," Obi-Wan explained. "His name's Nanda; he's exceptionally strong in the Force."

Deep in thought, Siri gazed out at the many fountains and plant life before them. She'd never seen a Kushiban before; she decided to go and see him with her own eyes later. "Has he settled in?"

"He's still a little shaken from his short time with the slavers," Obi-Wan explained further. He shook his head. "No child should have to suffer the life of a slave. He's getting better, though; the little guy's taken a liking to a Togruta crechling. She was the first to approach him and comfort him; now he keeps following her around."

Siri smiled at the thought of the little Kushiban following the taller crechling. "Anything else exciting happen to you?"

"Just the incident with Black Heth, but you should know about that already. The entire Temple does." Siri nodded. "Other than that, just a few runs in order to collect Force-sensitive children. My braid was almost pulled out. Twice." His friend smirked and tried not to laugh. "What about you?"

"A few runs myself, although the children appeared to like me better than you," she teased.

Obi-Wan was reminded of their time in the cave with Taly...but when thoughts connected with that incident invaded his mind, he immediately pushed the memory back down again.

"Adi and I have been investigating Krayn's slave trade, mostly," Siri continued. She didn't tell him that the council were considering her, among other Padawans, for an undercover mission into Krayn's ring of slavers, as much as she wanted to. No one else could know about it. "Any spare time has been spent hanging around this place. Which is too often. It's so _boring_."

Despite tensions between them, Obi-Wan had to laugh at the pout clearly visible upon her face. "Whenever you're on a mission, you complain how you never have enough time to yourself. But whenever you're back at the Temple, you complain how you have _too_ much time to yourself."

"I would like a little balance in my life, Kenobi," she informed him. "Is that so much to ask for?"

"If there was balance in the Force, the galaxy would be a better place to live in," Obi-Wan mused. His gaze settled upon one small fountain close to them; Siri's blue eyes settled upon it too, and they watched the water fall together. "Qui-Gon told me that the Force currently has no balance; the scales keep tipping from light to dark. I doubt that'll change any time soon."

They heard footsteps behind them, and Obi-Wan didn't have to turn to know his master was approaching them. He turned anyway, worried what Qui-Gon would say to him about being with Siri – after all, he had been the first to discover their relationship years ago – but when Obi-Wan saw the look in his master's eyes he saw something else there. Something he couldn't begin to describe.

"Obi-Wan, the council have requested us," the older Jedi spoke in his calm, deep voice. "You as well, Siri. Your master is already there."

"Me?" Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged confused glances. It had been years since they had been on a mission together – the last time was the life-changing mission which had changed their friendship, and that made it all the more obvious why they were not asked to take on any more as a team. _Why now?_

Siri wasn't sure, but she could sense Master Jinn's worry as she and Obi-Wan followed him to the council chambers.

* * *

"The situation looks bleak, it does," Master Yoda spoke.

Siri, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were stood before the council, along with Siri's master, Adi Gallia. The Tholothian council member stood listening by her Padawan's side, the light tendrils of her headdress touching her shoulders gently with their tips.

The four Jedi had already been informed of a blockade around Naboo by the Trade Federation, and that the Chancellor himself had requested the help of the Jedi.

"Chancellor Valorum has informed us of the situation in the Senate; nothing can be decided," Master Mace Windu explained. "The mission must be carried out in secret; you are to go to Naboo, and while Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Obi-Wan discuss terms with Viceroy Nute Gunray, Master Adi and Padawan Siri will travel down to the planet and attend to the Queen. Senator Palpatine from Naboo is concerned for her; she's young and newly elected."

"We shall let no harm come to her," Adi assured.

Siri took that moment to speak up. "With all due respect, Masters, why must four Jedi be sent on such a mission? If all that is needed is to negotiate, would two Jedi not be enough?"

"Darkness clouds the Federation's motives," Yoda replied. "Hard to see clearly, the situation is."

Mace nodded in agreement. "While it is unlikely that the Federation have any motivations other than greed, we cannot be sure. Padawan Tachi, your Master is good friends with the Chancellor, and he trusts her. And Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Obi-Wan are effective negotiators. As I said before, this mission must be carried out in secret, and in order to keep it secret it must be short."

The young blonde nodded. She understood...but going on a mission with Obi-Wan meant it would be harder to repress the memories of what had happened between them. _Then again, the council wouldn't be sending us together if they don't believe I can do it..._ And she trusted the council's judgement. Most of the time.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Qui-Gon said. "The Federation are cowards; they know better than to face us."

"Let us hope that is the case, for your sake," Yoda concluded. "May the Force be with you all."

* * *

Siri didn't know where the time went; the journey to Naboo passed by in a blur, and soon, she and her master, along with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, were stood in their ship's cockpit with their eyes fixed upon the Federation blockade around the small planet below them. With a dark brown hood over her head to cover her face, Siri watched as the menacing blockade surrounding Naboo grew ever closer.

_These Federation type are cowards_, Qui-Gon had reminded them before they departed from Coruscant. _The negotiations will be short_. Siri surely hoped so, for the sake of the people she called family, and for the sake of the innocent lives upon the planet below them.

Standing besides her master, Siri discreetly turned and allowed her blue eyes to fall upon Obi-Wan. The young man, two years older than her, sensed her eyes upon him and turned, his own blue-grey eyes meeting her own; the Jedi offered his friend a smile, which she returned.

The smile spoke for itself. _Everything is going to be fine_. Siri knew she shouldn't worry. Obi-Wan wasn't called "The Negotiator" for nothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Qui-Gon spoke. "Captain?"

The young captain, no older than her, turned. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"And tell them to allow us to pass," Adi spoke up. She turned to Qui-Gon. "Siri and I will inform the Queen that you have arrived, and that you will be swift in discussing negotiations."

Qui-Gon nodded.

The captain made contact with one of the battleships. "With all due respect, two of the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately. The remaining two wish to pass through your blockade and attend to the Queen."

On the screen, Siri noted the calm expression held by the Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray. _Not for long_. Qui-Gon was right to say that the Federation were cowards. Greedy cowards, but cowards nonetheless.

"Yes, of course," he said. "As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal."

_Yeah, right. We'll see about that_. Siri once again turned to Obi-Wan, who was already looking at her with his trademark smirk, as if he had read her mind.

"Come, Siri." Adi turned and made her way out of the cockpit, and after giving her friend a goodbye nod, Siri turned to follow.

It wasn't long before the pair were in their own little ship, one which would usually be used in battle; Siri sat in the gunner's position while her master sat in the pilot's seat, steering through the blockade.

"Excuse me for sounding like Obi-Wan, but I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan was infamous among their friendship group for his "bad feelings". Usually she was one to joke about them, but more than once they'd proven helpful in dangerous situations. They also tended to provide a warning whenever Master Yoda made his infamously bad stew.

"Remain focussed on the mission, my Padawan," said Adi. Passing the last battleship, the speeder cruised down towards the planet below and the capital city of Theed.

Siri found herself biting her bottom lip. "I am," she informed. "But remember what Master Yoda said; the darkness clouds this mission. We can't see the full picture. That's why the four of us were sent instead of just two."

There was a moment silence as Adi thought. This was followed by a sigh. "It's Obi-Wan, isn't it?"

The Padawan knew what she meant by this. "I know it's been years, but even now it's hard to release those memories into the Force. Being around him again... It just makes things even harder. I fear that it might jeopardize the mission."

"The council has faith in you, Siri. In both of you," Adi explained. "Otherwise they would not have put you two together again. Keep your focus, Padawan. Here and now is what matters."

"Now you sound like Qui-Gon." Siri couldn't resist the slight smile crossing her face.

From the chuckle, she knew that her master was smiling, also. "We have been on too many missions together. The boys are beginning to rub off on us."

Their ship entered the atmosphere without any trouble and landed in the palace hanger. From her seat, Siri could see a small group of Naboo waiting for them; a young girl, almost ten years her junior, was standing in the centre of them all, and noting that her face was pure white, Siri was certain she was Queen Amidala. Stood around her were her handmaidens and guards, along with various officials. When the ship had landed, Adi and Siri climbed out before making their way over to the small group.

"Welcome, ambassadors," said the Queen. "I am grateful for your help in solving this issue."

Reading the Queen's face, Siri was certain she didn't _look_ grateful, or relieved for that matter. But the Queens of Naboo were known for keeping their emotions well hidden in a time of crisis, much like a Jedi would. Emotional influence never helped to solve any given situation, as Siri's master kept telling her.

"My name is Master Adi Gallia of the Jedi Council," Adi spoke, removing her hood from her face. "This is my Padawan, Siri Tachi." Siri, in turn, removed her hood also. "Our comrades are with the Viceroy now, discussing negotiations."

The Queen nodded before they began to walk from the hanger; Adi took position next to Amidala while Siri walked next to her master, coming between her and one of the handmaidens. The handmaiden almost walked into her and their eyes met for a moment, followed by the girl – no older than the Queen herself – muttering an apology and continuing forwards. _She looks an awful lot like the Queen..._

Pushing away the brief distraction, Siri turned her attention back to the discussion between her master and the Queen. "How long do you think these negotiations will last?" her Highness asked.

"They will be short, if what Qui-Gon assumes is true; that the Federation _are_ cowards and will not dare defy us," was Adi's reply. "But over-confidence is something that cannot be applied to such situations."

"I sense a strong fear, Master," Siri spoke up. _Most likely Obi-Wan has begun what he calls "aggressive negotiations"_. Siri tried not to smirk at the thought.

"Then we shall keep an open mind and wait for word from Qui-Gon." They continued in silence to the throne room. The Queen sat herself down, along with the many officials of the planet, and Siri remained standing with her master.

There was silence, allowing Siri to feel along the Force-bond she held with Obi-Wan; a bond which went back many years, and even though had faced many trials, had remained, even if weaker than before... _No, don't think about that now,_ Siri told herself. _We promised to forget, and I have already broken that promise too many times_. To take her mind off the memory she focussed on Obi-Wan's current state of mind; he appeared to be troubled about something...

Suddenly, from somewhere else, there was a surge of pain, and Obi-Wan appeared to react to this; he was suddenly alert and far more troubled than before. The sudden change in the Force almost made Siri jump.

"Master-"

"I sense it, too." The pair turned their attentions back to the officials before them, who were all sending them bemused looks. "Try and contact the battleship. Something's happened."

All eyes turned on the Queen, awaiting final orders; she nodded in agreement. One of the guards began to send a transmission.

"Are your comrades dead?" one official asked; his hair was grey and he had a beard tied before his face.

Siri's gut almost twisted at the thought. "They're alive," she replied. "The Force-bond I have with one of them wasn't severed; it's just distressed."

"I can sense their Life-Forces, too." Adi's eyes never left the guard sending the transmission. "I am not one for being impatient – leave that to my Padawan." Siri almost huffed in response. "But they should have replied by now."

"They don't appear to be answering," said the guard.

Siri and Adi exchanged glances. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

Adi's comm-link began to beep, and instantly the Jedi Master picked up. "Qui-Gon, come in. What's going on up there?" She was met with a hissing sound, suggesting that the communications between them had been interfered with. "Qui-Gon?"

Unsure why she didn't think of it before (and feeling a little stupid for it), Siri tried to contact Obi-Wan on hers. "Obi-Wan?" She was also met with the familiar hissing sound.

"It is not their fault," said Adi. "The Federation are probably interfering to prevent them from contacting us. Did they interfere with your transmissions?"

In reply, the Viceroy appeared on the hologram before them; they had finally replied. "Again, you come before us, your Highness."

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," said the Queen. Her look was stern, and Siri knew this girl meant business, despite her young age. "What has happened up there? The Jedi who are with me now say they sensed their comrades in distress – the comrades who should be with you discussing negotiations to end your boycott of our planet."

"Jedi?" The Viceroy looked confused, but Siri and Adi saw right through him. "I know nothing of any Jedi. You must be mistaken."

Siri's eyes narrowed. The Federation were playing a dangerous game if what she was beginning to suspect was, in fact, true. _Not to mention what they've done with Obi-Wan_.

_And Qui-Gon_.

_Yes, and Qui-Gon too, Master_.

"The two Jedi in my current presence say their comrades boarded your ship," the Queen continued. "I will always take the word of a Jedi over the word of the Federation any day. Beware, Viceroy. The Trade Federation has gone too far this time."

"We will never do anything without the approval of the Senate."

_Liar_, Siri thought.

She received a look from Adi which said, _Jedi do not hate, my Padawan_.

_I know, but can you blame me?_ As if she'd heard, Adi raised an eyebrow.

"We shall see about that," the Queen spoke in a cold voice to the Viceroy, and the transmission was cut off. "Send a transmission to Coruscant, and quickly."

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this," said Siri.

Once again, Adi raised and eyebrow, and Siri resisted the urge to smirk. It was just like old times; back when she and her master had frequently joined Obi-Wan and his on assignments across the galaxy, always getting into trouble...before it all changed, and they weren't allowed on missions together for their own good.

The hologram of Senator Palpatine was fuzzy when it finally appeared, but clear enough for the occupants of the room to see and hear. The man was old with age, with grey hair only partially covering his head.

The man's face became creased with worry when they explained the situation. "I do not understand what is going on," he said. "Why would they claim the Jedi have not arrived when the Jedi with you now say they did?"

"Our Jedi guests sensed something wrong, Senator," the Queen explained. "But we are uncertain what the Federation's intentions are."

"And this uncertainty goes hand in hand with why the Viceroy will-" He was suddenly cut off by the transmission breaking.

"Senator Palpatine!" But there was no answer. "What's happening?"

"Check the transmissions generator," said one of the guards; Siri assumed he was the captain. There was an air of authority about him, she noticed.

"First they disrupt Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's communications, and now this?" Adi wondered aloud.

"Communications disruption can only mean one thing: Invasion." The grey-haired official – who Siri also assumed was the Governor – looked worried.

"The Federation would not dare go that far," the Queen said firmly.

"It makes sense," Siri spoke aloud. The suspicions she had begun to have had only been confirmed by the sudden disruptions in their communications. "It answers why they would try and take out Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and then deny they were ever on board their ship. What other explanation could there be? I knew there was something wrong; something more to this."

"My Padawan is right," said Adi. Siri could sense the worry within her. "I cannot see any other explanation."

"If what you say is true," the captain spoke up, "then our army will be no match against that of the Federation's."

The Queen remained firm. "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war. We will wait until we are certain an invasion is what they are intending to carry out."

Siri resisted rolling her eyes. "More patience?"

"It is a wise move, my Padawan. It will also give us time to wait and see if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will find us." Adi gave her attention back to the Queen. "But if it _is_ indeed an invasion, be prepared to leave, your Highness. We will need to get you to Coruscant and out of danger."

"I will not abandon my people."

"But if you are dead, you will not be able to fight another day." Adi could understand the Queen's insistence; in a way, it assured her of the Queen's dedication to her role. Too many times she had witnessed rulers escape their chaos-ridden planets to save their own skin. "Running may seem like something only a coward will do, but sometimes it is the only option."

The Queen didn't reply.


	3. Chapter Two: Another Skywalker

OK, so I'm going to be introducing some OCs into this. Why? Because after I read through the first draft of this story, I felt the plot needed more..._plot_. I didn't want the series to just be 'the movies with Siri inserted into it'. So I began thinking about a side plot, and this is what I came up with.

It is based around an OC, though; I know that generally, OCs aren't very popular, so if you don't like this new development I suggest you bale out now. This OC has been tested for Mary-Sue traits too many times to count...but still.

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

When the warning of invasion was announced, the young girl didn't follow the crowd in not worrying. She didn't think the Federation would be so bold as to invade their planet, but the senses she grew up with – and had learnt to trust – spoke otherwise. The Trade Federation were invading, and she needed to hide.

So she did. Hiding was something she had been doing ever since she'd arrived on Naboo. It came naturally to her; as natural as blinking. She hid, and remained hidden for a long time. The Trade Federation were coming; she could sense it.

It wasn't long before she heard the tanks cutting their way through the Gungan swampland, and that in itself gathered a fair crowd who were curious as to what was happening. Then the approaching tanks became visible, and with them, the notion that the invasion was happening became visible, also. People panicked and tried to evacuate, but it was too late. Theed was surrounded, and there was no way out.

As families were taken away – broken apart – the girl remained hidden. She wanted to help, but knew that she had to remain patient. It was no use trying to help too soon; if she wasn't caught, she could provide aid from the outside. So she waited some more until the streets became empty enough for her to venture out from her hiding place, and trying to remain in the shadows as much as possible, the girl made her way towards the palace.

Then she sensed it; her instincts pointed her towards the river, and not one to ignore her feelings, she followed them. She wondered why her senses were leading her away from the palace until she saw a small Gungan transport surface in the river, far too close to a waterfall, which began to pull the speeder towards the edge. Inside that transport she spotted a Gungan and two human males, both of whom were dressed in robes the girl recognized as Jedi clothing. _Must be here because of the invasion_, she thought.

Realizing the occupants inside the speeder would need help, Zenia Skywalker hurried towards the riverbank.

* * *

Inside the palace, the Queen had changed into a black dress and was being escorted away by her handmaidens and guards. They were then approached by a group of battle droids.

"Halt." The one in front raised its hand as the rest held up their weapons. "Drop your weapons. You will be escorted to the Viceroy, where you will sign a treaty-"

Suddenly, from above, Siri and Adi leapt down and ignited their lightsabers; the droids began firing, but the two Jedi deflected the shots and destroyed the droids, while the guards shot down the remaining stragglers.

"Treaty?" Siri questioned, when the last droid had been destroyed.

Adi kept her lightsaber out, should any more battle droids show up. "The Viceroy is not one to break the law, if he can help it," she explained. "If what the droid said is anything to go by, once the Queen is captured she will be forced to sign a treaty to make the invasion legal."

"I will not cooperate," said the Queen.

"We will need to contact the Republic," Adi decided. "Our transmissions have been jammed, but we may be able to send a message from the ship Siri and I arrived in."

Captain Panaka nodded. "Then we'll go to the main hanger."

Like her master, Siri kept her lightsaber out, too. "Hopefully we'll find out what happened to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon along the way."

* * *

Qui-Gon was unsure how he didn't see the waterfall before, but that didn't matter. That was the past, and what mattered was the present. And presently, they were being pulled towards the waterfall at an alarming rate.

"Get this thing started!"

Their Gungan companion, Jar Jar Binks, had another one of his over-panic attacks as Obi-Wan tried to do as asked. But their transport didn't want to start up. _And Jar Jar isn't helping the situation by screaming!_ "There isn't enough power!"

Qui-Gon was already on it. He pulled out his cable launcher which he shot at the wall, and for the time-being, it secured them in place. The two Jedi didn't waste any time in diving into the water, grabbing onto the cable which held the speeder firmly. Jar Jar, on the other hand, remained glued in his seat.

This was the sight Zenia saw when she finally got close enough to the riverbank, and noticing the two men in the water, she leaned out as far as she dared and offered them a hand. "Here! Take my hand!" Obi-Wan looked surprised by her sudden appearance, but didn't question it and took her outstretched hand. Once he had been hauled from the water, the pair helped Qui-Gon out, too.

"Thank you, my friend," Qui-Gon thanked.

"No worries," said Zenia.

They heard a cry, and turning their attentions back to the speeder, they noticed Jar Jar hesitating to jump into the water.

Zenia blinked in surprise. "He's a Gungan; isn't he supposed to _like_ water?"

"Come on!" Qui-Gon cried, for once losing patience. Obi-Wan would have been surprised at this, but was too focussed on their terrified new acquaintance. "Jar Jar, move!"

Jar Jar stood up, preparing to dive in, but ended up – rather ungracefully – falling into the water. He snatched at the cable and began to pull himself along it, but the speeder was edging closer and closer to plummeting, and the cable was beginning to give way. Realizing he wouldn't make it, Zenia once again leant over the side, this time further than before, and she was able to grab Jar Jar's hand just as the cable snapped. The speeder fell over the edge.

"The Gungans won't be happy," Obi-Wan commented. He and Qui-Gon helped Zenia pull Jar Jar out of the water.

He shook himself off, the two men and girl wincing as water was splashed everywhere, and when done Jar Jar looked towards his saviour. His eyes widened a little at the being who stood before him and his mouth dropped. "A-woo. Yousa save mi. Oh-mu, I love you!" He embraced Zenia in a rather too-friendly hug; the sandy-brown haired girl let out a yelp from the sudden shock, but couldn't help but laugh a little at the Gungan's actions.

"Excuse our friend here," Qui-Gon said, as Jar Jar let Zenia go. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. And this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Padawan? You _are_ Jedi." Zenia took Qui-Gon's outstretched hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Zenia Skywalker, but you can call me Zen. And who's your...eh...friend?"

"Mesa called Jar Jar Binks! Mesa your humble servant!"

Zenia tried not to laugh while Qui-Gin, rather uncharacteristically, rolled his eyes. "Tell us if he bothers you."

"No, he's OK." She shook her head with a smile at the Gungan's silliness. "I assume you're here because of the invasion, right?"

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," Qui-Gon explained. There was worry settled around him; Zenia could sense it. "We were sent to negotiate with the Trade Federation."

"The negotiations were rather short, actually," said Obi-Wan with humour. "We need to find a way into the palace; our comrades should be with the Queen as we speak. I only hope they have avoided capture."

"I know a way into the palace, if it helps?" Zenia suggested.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Much appreciated, my friend." Zenia proceeded to lead the way around the main entrance and through a series of narrow corridors. All around, battle droids were leading groups of people away, most likely to camps so they could be processed, Obi-Wan assumed. His eyes scanned each group for any signs of Siri, but saw none.

Which meant she had either escaped, or was already in a camp. He tried to take his mind off any thoughts of the latter.

Jar Jar tripped, letting out a startled cry, which thankfully went unheard by the battle droids. Obi-Wan shushed him. "Quiet, Jar Jar."

"I thought Jedi were supposed to respect all living creatures?" Zenia asked. But she could understand why the Jedi appeared a little irritated. The Gungan's clumsiness had probably been slowing them down.

"We are. With him it's a little harder than normal." Obi-Wan then went on to say, "You don't sound like you're from Naboo." Her accent was one which was unfamiliar to him.

The fifteen-year-old confirmed this with a nod. "I'm from Tatooine. I was a slave along with my family, until I was sold to a Senator-in-training named Lonnie Iorweth, about a year ago, I think. He freed me immediately. I think he had a crush on me." She rolled her eyes. "But no sooner had he done so, the settlement was raided by Tuskens and we were separated. I would have stayed there to find him, but since the raid scattered most of the slaves, I feared that I would be mistaken for one during the clean up. So I was able to barter a passage here and have remained on Naboo ever since."

"How were you able to barter?"

"I met a group of Naboo who were stranded and needed someone who spoke Huttese to translate for them." She shrugged. "All I asked for in return was a passage off that dust bucket, and that suited them fine."

Obi-Wan felt a surge of sympathy for her – which, unknown to him, didn't go unnoticed by Zenia. He remembered the children he had rescued with Qui-Gon only months before...and Nanda, who was still traumatized by what had happened to him. The Padawan could only imagine what Zenia had been through...but if she'd been scarred at all by the experience, she didn't show it. "What of your family?"

"They're still slaves, as far as I know." Zenia lowered her head. "I promised myself that when I return to Tatooine, I will return with enough money to buy and free them."

She was suddenly shushed by Qui-Gon. "Someone's coming." Footsteps could be heard from around the corner, approaching fast.

"Battle droids?" Both Jedi took out their lightsabers – one green and one blue – and Zenia took out a small blaster she always carried on her. They quickly leapt out into view-

"Friendly!"

"Hello!"

They were met with blue and violet lightsabers, and there were many sighs of relief as the four reunited Jedi put away their weapons.

Adi and Siri were with the Queen, her handmaidens, Governor Bibble and a few of the guards including Captain Panaka, and Obi-Wan was relieved that his friend – and the others, of course – hadn't been captured.

"Been practising on shielding your presence, I see," the young man observed.

Siri smiled in reply. "You have, too."

"I am glad you made it, Qui-Gon," said Adi.

"Looks like Obi-Wan "The Negotiator" Kenobi failed with his negotiations." Siri was trying to add a little humour to the situation, and in a way, Obi-Wan was glad of this. Anything to draw away from the crisis the mission had become – _and_ from the tensions that had been between them before.

"The Negotiations never took place," Qui-Gon explained. "I assume all our communications have been knocked out."

"You assume correct," said Panaka.

"We were on our way to the main hanger," Adi explained. "We may be able to send out a distress signal from the ship Siri and I arrived in, so I suggest we continue quickly."

No one disagreed. As they hurried, Siri had the chance to take a look at the two newcomers who had joined them; the girl who was a little older than the Queen, and the rather clumsy looking Gungan. The girl was tightly gripping the Gungan's hand to steady him and prevent him from falling, and the Jedi could only assume the swamp-dweller was the reason her friend and his master hadn't arrived sooner. She sent Obi-Wan a questioning look. "Who are they?"

"Jar Jar Binks and Zenia Skywalker," Obi-Wan replied. "We met Jar Jar when we escaped the battleship and landed on the surface, and as helpful as he was, he can be rather...hard to handle. Or to predict, for that matter. I think you two will get along rather well."

"You humour me, Kenobi."

Her friend smirked. "We met Zenia when we arrived in Theed. She led us into the palace. At least she appears decent enough. To me, anyway."

"Which probably means I'll find her boring."

"Are you saying I'm boring?"

"I'm saying you need to liven up a bit."

A look from both their masters reduced the two Padawans into silence. Siri knew they needed to focus on the mission...but part of her was glad that she and Obi-Wan were getting along like they used to. It reminded her of happier times – even the part where they were running for their lives was a welcoming feeling of familiarity.

Siri found that despite what had happened between her and Obi-Wan, she had missed working on assignments with her friend. And it felt good to be on one with him again.

"Why is it that whenever we go on a mission, it always turns into more than we expected?" she wondered aloud.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Trouble seems to find us wherever we go. That's all I can say."

"I wonder if our masters got into this amount of trouble without us."

"Probably."

The large group arrived in the main hanger without any further interruptions, but when they arrived, they were met with an unnerving sight. The Naboo pilots had been rounded up and sat on the floor, with several battle droids guarding them.

Not to mention that the ship Adi and Siri had used was uselessly laying in pieces.

"There's too many of them," said the Captain.

"There's enough there for _one_ Jedi to take out," Siri observed. "I've taken out more than that in one go."

"I've taken out double."

"Padawans." The two were silenced once again. Adi was usually amused by the two humans bantering between each other – and she was glad the pair were getting along well enough, unlike before – but in a crisis like their current one, there wasn't time for such games.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon began, "under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen remained firm in her decision when she said, "Thank you, ambassador, but my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay," Qui-Gon continued.

"They wouldn't dare!" Panaka protested.

Adi sighed. "From what we believe, Qui-Gon, the Federation want to try and make their invasion legal by forcing the Queen to sign a treaty. They cannot afford to kill her."

"I sense there's something else behind this," Obi-Wan spoke up. "It's like Master Yoda said; the darkness clouds the Federation and this planet."

"He's right. I sense it too," Siri agreed. "They may want her Highness to sign a treaty, but in doing so, they'll destroy her and the Naboo. And who's to stop them from killing her once she's signed the treaty?"

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us," said Governor Bibble. "Senator Palpatine will need your help, your Highness."

The Queen considered this. "Either choice presents great danger to us all."

She looked to one of her handmaidens, who only said, "We are brave, your Highness."

"If you are to leave, your Highness," Qui-Gon continued, "it must be now."

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate."

With those words, the group strode into the main hanger while the Governor remained behind. "It gives me authority," Siri whispered to her friend, "when we walk into dangerous situations as if there's nothing wrong." Obi-Wan smirked in response.

"We're not going anywhere unless we free those pilots," said Panaka.

He and the guards went to do so, but Siri and Obi-Wan signalled for them to stay back. "We'll deal with that." The two Padawans exchanged grins as they approached the group of battle droids and awaited the signal.

Zenia and Jar Jar themselves exchanged glances – ones full of worry – as a battle droid approached them. "Halt."

"We're ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor, and we're taking these people to Coruscant," said Qui-Gon.

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant," Adi repeated. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Coruscant. That doesn't compute. You're all under arrest."

Qui-Gon and Adi didn't waste any time in taking out their lightsabers and destroying the battle droids before them, and assuming this was the signal, Obi-Wan and Siri began doing the same with the droids guarding the pilots. "Don't just sit there!" Siri yelled at them. The pilots leapt to their feet and ran, half hurrying onto the ship while the other half took off in the opposite direction.

The guards escorted the Queen onto the ship, followed by Jar Jar and Zenia. With the battle droids down, Obi-Wan and Siri hurried up the ramp after their masters, and the door shut behind them. The pilots quickly got to work, and the ship was soon airborne.

Inside, Zenia and Jar Jar found themselves inside a room full of astromech droids. Obi-Wan and Siri passed them, and noticing Jar Jar beginning to fiddle with things, the young man told Zenia, "Try and keep him out of trouble."

Zenia raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you making her babysit the Gungan?" Siri asked. "Shouldn't she deserve better than that?"

"She probably does, but she appears to be the only one here willing to put up with him." The two Jedi left, and Zenia turned to where Jar Jar was addressing the droids. All were awake and scanning Jar Jar curiously.

"Well, there's our entertainment," she commented. Zenia held onto the closest object which was sturdy, knowing this trip was going to be a bumpy ride. She could sense the danger ahead, gradually becoming closer as the ship left the planet of Naboo behind.

Her senses hadn't been wrong; the ship was suddenly thrown this way and that, knocking Jar Jar off his feet as he let out a startled cry. Zenia flinched as he hit the floor painfully. "That has to hurt."

"Yousa get used to it."

An alarm went off, and immediately the droids left their posts and made their way up the hatch leading to outside the ship. One blue and white droid paused for a moment to help Jar Jar up before following the others.

"You've made another friend, Jar Jar," Zenia joked.

After a few more hits, a few more screams and a few more incidents with Jar Jar falling on his backside, Zenia decided to investigate. _If we're going to die, I want to know when and how so I can start writing my Will. I'll have to make sure Jar Jar doesn't get my blaster in the inheritance_.

"Wait here. And try and keep out of trouble," she told the Gungan, before making her way up to the cockpit. Blasts kept rocketing the ship back and forwards, and the girl stumbled several times as she determinedly made her way along the corridor. _I've been through worse_, she told herself. _This is nothing compared to the raids on Tatooine. Nothing compared to the fistfights they had as well, now that I think about it_.

And considering how much the ship was getting battered about, that was saying something.

The first words she heard when she entered the control room were, "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyper-drive is leaking."

Adi and Qui-Gon looked to one another. "We'll have to land somewhere to repair the ship," the male Jedi decided.

Zenia thought. Her home wasn't very far away... "How about Tatooine?" All eyes were on her suddenly, and she tried to relax under the pressure. "The settlement where I grew up is full of dealers who may have the parts we need. I think my old master had some, last time I was there."

"Not only that, but the Trade Federation have no presence there," Obi-Wan stated, looking at the information on one of the many screens lined up in the small control room.

Panaka wasn't convinced. "How can you be sure?"

Siri suspected what his reaction would be to her answer, but replied anyway. "It's controlled by the Hutts."

Her suspicions were correct. "You can't take her royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If they discover her-"

"It'll be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation," Qui-Gon interrupted. "But the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage."

"I do not like this, Qui-Gon," said Adi, voicing her concerns. "While I agree with you that it is unlikely the Hutts will discover us, there is every chance that they could; the type of chance which always seems eminent whenever we have taken missions together."

"I know what you mean," Siri agreed.

Qui-Gon sighed. "If there was another option, I would have taken it. But sadly, there is not."

When the decision was final, Zenia smiled at the thought of returning to her home and seeing her family, but with that thought came a feeling of sadness. She had always imagined her homecoming vividly, and it was exactly like she had described it to Obi-Wan; she would return there wealthy, with enough money to free her mother and brother and take them away on a ship she owned herself.

But going back there with no such money meant no way of freeing them. She wasn't sure if she could handle leaving her family on that planet a second time, but if she was going to help her new friends, she knew she would have to.


	4. Chapter Three: To Release the Past

I hope people like where I'm going with this story.

Also, since she advertized my story... Twoie (who I mentioned in my first AN) has also written a Obi-Wan/Siri story, called _Galaxies Collide_. It's unique and a good read, so I suggest it to anyone who hasn't read it already.

* * *

Zenia had to feel sorry for the little droid. She knew it was its job to try and fix things in such danger, but she felt sorry for it nonetheless. The little droid, covered in the ashes of its fallen comrades, had been brought before the Queen, and despite looking like a mess, the droid was happy to be taken notice of. Thankfully the Queen didn't appear put off by the droid's appearance.

Captain Panaka stood next to the droid. "This extremely well put together droid, your Highness, saved the ship, and with it our lives."

"It is to be commended," said the Queen. "What is its number?"

The droid beeped, and Zenia resisted the urge to go 'aww'. She couldn't help it; its little beeps sounded cute, and if it hadn't been dirty – and in the presence of the Queen and the two Jedi – she would have given it a little hug.

"R2-D2, your Highness," Panaka read.

"Thank you, R2-D2. Padmé." One of the Queen's handmaidens stepped forwards, wearing the normal yellow and orange dress with the hood covering her face – a little more than it usually should, the two Jedi in the background noticed. "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude."

When she saw the Queen's slight smile, Zenia found herself relaxing a little. Too many times on Tatooine had she seen droids treated poorly; most of the bars there wouldn't let them in, and another time she had witnessed Jabba the Hutt destroy one of his own Protocol droids out of misplaced anger. It eased her heart that, for once, a droid was being treated with respect.

When addressed, both Qui-Gon and Adi stepped forwards. "Your Highness, with your permission, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine," said Qui-Gon. "It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this one," voiced the Captain.

"If in normal circumstances, I would not agree with Qui-Gon either," Adi spoke up. "But as you know, these are challenging times, and they call for desperate measures. We must stop here if we are ever to make it to Coruscant and save your people."

"Our friend here, Zenia," Qui-Gon nodded over to Zenia, who bowed a little in acknowledgement, "is a native to Tatooine, and knows where to find the parts we need to repair the ship. You must trust our judgement, your Highness."

When they were dismissed, Zenia found herself following Padmé and R2 into the droid control room, where the handmaiden began looking for something to use in order to clean up the little droid. Noticing a pair of old cloths, Zenia plucked them from the shelf and handed one to Padmé.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft and uncertain.

_Handmaiden trait_, Zenia decided. After all, the handmaidens never usually spoke unless spoken to. "Mind if I help?"

"Not at all." The pair bent down and began cleaning the ash stains from the droid.

No sooner had they started, Zenia sensed a familiar presence behind her. _I'm surprised he's lasted this long without doing any perminant damage_.

"Hel-o." Padmé jumped with a start, having not noticed Jar Jar arrive, and gave the Gungan a slight smile. "Sorry," Jar Jar apologized. "Whosa are yousa?"

"I'm Padmé."

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

"I forgot to ask," Zenia spoke up. A question had been lingering in the back of her mind all day. "How did you meet up with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon?" She wondered why the two Jedi bothered to bring him with them if he caused as much trouble as she'd witnessed; both were obviously irritated by his presence.

Jar Jar shrugged. "Mi don't know. Mesa day started pretty okeday with the brisky morning munching. Then boom! Mesa getting very scared, and grabbing that Jedi, and pow! Mesa here. Mesa getting very, _very_ scared."

Zenia shocked herself by understanding _exactly_ what he was saying. She also realized that his presence in their company hadn't been his fault; the Gungan had only been an innocent bystander, and yet, had been dragged into this mess rather against his will. That same chain of thought made her realize that it probably wasn't his fault that he was clumsy. It was just a part of who he was, and she didn't really have a right to judge him because of it, nor did anyone else.

_Mother always said not to judge people by traits which obviously aren't their fault_, she reminded herself. People had done exactly that – judged her – back when she'd been a slave; helping out in Watto's shop hadn't been her calling at all, and she'd made mistakes she hadn't meant to make. Thankfully while Watto had only given her a warning and allowed her brother to take over, other customers hadn't been so understanding. They'd judged her for not being able to carry out a job she wasn't trained for.

She briefly wondered why Watto had kept her around for as long as he did, but she knew the reason why.

Her situation had been the same as Jar Jar's, Zenia concluded; he was clumsy, couldn't help it, and yet, he was judged because of it. Zenia could see he was harmless enough and would probably prefer it himself that he _wasn't_ the way he was, but it couldn't be helped.

"So you're from Tatooine?"

Zenia turned to find Padmé giving her a curious look. She nodded. "I lived there all my life as a slave. My old master should have the parts we need in order to fix the ship. At least, I hope he still does."

"Your old master?" she questioned. "Should you really be asking your old master – the one who kept you as a slave – for parts? Should you even be going back to him, for that matter?"

"I know it sounds dodgey, but Watto isn't actually as bad as most of the scum on that dustbowl." Zenia continued to clean R2 as she explained further. "I think he has a fondness for my family, my brother in particular. Not at first he didn't, but it grew over the years; he tries to hide it."

"Then how do you know about it?"

Zenia hesitated. "If you come with us into Mos Espa, promise not to repeat this." Both Padmé and Jar Jar nodded. "During my final weeks as a slave, Jabba's followers kept coming to Watto, asking to buy me. No matter how much they raised the price, he refused. I wasn't sure why he kept turning down these offers until I heard him muttering to himself one evening; he said someone like me didn't deserve to become a dancing slave girl to Jabba, and he refused to let me get dragged into that kind of life. So when Lonnie came and offered to buy me, he sold me, only because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off Jabba's followers any longer."

Padmé looked rather surprised at the story. "Is he honest?"

Zenia almost laughed. "Far from it! But like with any gangster, bounty hunter and scum on that planet, he has a line which he never crosses. Selling me into a life where males could take advantage of me would have been crossing the line for him."

"So I assume he won't be giving us the parts we need for free, then?"

"I would never expect him to." Zenia shrugged. "With luck, he may lower the price a little, but he definitely wouldn't give them to us free of charge."

"Not even if we explain the situation to him?"

"I don't trust him _that_ much."

* * *

They arrived on Tatooine hours later. Zenia was able to guide them down outside the settlement of Mos Espa, and after Obi-Wan reported that they needed a new hyper-drive, Qui-Gon set out. Adi, R2 and Jar Jar accompanied him, with Zenia leading the way. Qui-Gon and Adi wore ponchos to cover their Jedi clothing.

"The sun doing murder to mesa skin," Jar Jar complained.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Zenia worried for the Gungan; after all, he was a swamp dweller, and not built to withstand such heat.

"Wait!"

The group acknowledged the call and turned. Panaka approached, along with the handmaiden, Padmé, dressed not in her yellow and orange robe, but in a blue shirt and dark trousers. Zenia wanted to suggest for her to change into something of lighter colour like her own light brown clothing – dark colours attracted the sunlight, and therefore made the lifeform wearing them warmer – but then realized those were probably the only clothes she had. While the Queen had an entire wardrobe on board, the handmaidens didn't have much to wear.

"Her Highness commands to take her handmaiden with you," said Panaka. Adi noticed that the Captain appeared against the idea, much like he was against them coming to Tatooine in the first place.

Qui-Gon wasn't too keen on the idea, himself. "No more commands from her Highness today."

"The Queen wishes it," Panaka further explained. "She's curious about the planet."

Qui-Gon and Adi looked to one another; both realized the dangers of this decision, but an order was an order, and they had to accept it. "This is not a good idea," Qui-Gon finally spoke. "Stay close," he told Padmé, before the group once again turned towards the settlement.

* * *

Siri didn't like getting left behind. She wanted to go into the settlement with the others, but Adi had ordered her to stay with the ship in case it was discovered and raided. It was unlikely that the Tusken raiders would capture the Queen and hand her over to the Federation – but a bounty hunter would, and both Siri and Obi-Wan had to remain in case something like that happened.

Sat at a table in one of the ship's many rooms, the pair were silent – until Siri finally allowed her impatience to get to her, and she kicked the table with a grunt.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. "What did the table ever do to you?" Siri shot him a glare, informing Obi-Wan that now wasn't the time for teasing; the young man realized something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

The younger Padawan looked away. "I don't like being left behind. Especially with you. It reminds me of..." She drew off and sighed.

Obi-Wan caught his breath. He knew exactly what she was referring to; that time in the cave, when they were protecting Taly and had been left behind by their masters. It was when he'd begun to realize his feelings for Siri, and had first seen a side of her he'd never expected to find. He then understood why she was frustraited; he was also uncertain about going on a mission with her, after all these years. Remaining behind together was just too similar to before.

He suddenly wished he had gone with Qui-Gon instead of Adi. If he and Siri were about to talk about what he _thought_ they were about to talk about... It would be breaking their promise.

"I...I don't know what you mean," he finally said, but knew it was a mistake when he saw the look upon Siri's face.

It looked like she wanted to hit him. "Obi-Wan, for star's sake..." She didn't know what else to say to him. She knew he was doing it for their own good – for her and himself. "You're irritating."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want us to dwell on regrets, and to keep hiding from one another whenever memories of what happened threaten to surface. We were good friends before, Obi-Wan, but we let what happened ruin that. It would have killed me to leave the Jedi Order, and I don't regret that decision."

"Nor do I." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"I regret drifiting apart from you, though," she continued. "We had to stay apart for some time afterwards, but we never once tried to reform our friendship."

Obi-Wan nodded. "The barrier we created... It blocked our friendship as well as our feelings."

"I want that friendship back, Obi-Wan," Siri told him. "I want to be around you and not feel nervous about reminding each other of what happened before. I want to be best friends again instead of just comrades. When we reunited back on Naboo and even before that, it reminded me of the way things were. I want things to be like that again."

"Qui-Gon always said to live in the present moment."

"Yes, and in doing so, we need to accept that what happened in the past _stays_ in the past." Siri smiled at loyal little Obi-Wan not wanting to go against his master's words. "Presently I want to renew our friendship. And it'll still be different; with all those years behind us..."

No more words needed to be said. The two grins being exchanged between the Padawans were enough; the pain they'd been feeling over the years was gone, and instead, had been replaced with a new openess which allowed them to move on with their lives and release those pains into the Force.

* * *

All around the group, various species were going about their daily businesses; bounty hunters, dealers, slaves, moisture farmers... Many gave the outsiders unwelcoming looks, but never said anything and rather gave them a wide birth. _At least there won't be any trouble, with any luck_, Qui-Gon thought. His eyes once again met Adi's, and through them, he saw she shared similar thoughts.

"The planet is mostly made up of moisture farms," Zenia explained as they wandered through the port. "Then there's the tribes of Tusken raiders. The hills are littered with scavengers. The Hutts only have real control over the space ports, such as this one. As you can see, they're havens for those who don't wish to be found."

"Like us," Padmé agreed.

They heard a familiar cry, and turning, they saw that Jar Jar had stepped in the droppings of one the many animals kept in the port. Zenia tried to hold back her laughter as the Gungan rubbed the unwanted substance off his foot. _That's why we wear shoes, Jar Jar_.

Walking along the familiar roads, Zenia had no trouble locating the place where she had worked as a slave for so many years. The small hut was clustered together among several others; a place which could only be found if one knew exactly where to look and what to look for. _It's a wonder Watto gets the amount of customers he does_, the girl wondered. _Then again, out of all the junk dealers on Tatooine, he's probably the most honest, and that's really saying something_.

The familiar 'ding dong' sounded as she entered the shop, and instantly, her old Toydarian master took flight from where he had been sitting lazily behind his counter, muttering something in Huttese. Zenia simply rolled her eyes at his usual comment before waiting for her old master to recognize her.

It didn't take long; his eyes widened as he looked the girl up and down. "Zennie! It's good to see you!" He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her deeper into the shop, her friends following behind her. "How've you been, eh? Haven't seen you since I sold you to that Lonnie fellow. He been treating you well?"

"He freed me, actually, but then we got separated in that raid," Zenia explained. "You remember it, right?"

"I do. Pointless things, really, those raids. The raiders stole a lot of my merchendise." Zenia could only roll her eyes again. "So, what brings you here?"

"Do you still have those Nubian parts?" Zenia asked. "My friends here need them in order to repair their ship." She gestured to the small group behind her.

Qui-Gon took this as his cue to step forwards. "My droid has a read-out of what I need." Adi hung back a little behind her friend; she was already uncomfortable about the idea of buying from a being who kept slaves.

"I'll take you out back," said Watto. He turned and yelled, "Ani! Get in here! I have a surprise for you!"

A few moments later a small boy with sandy-brown hair hurried into the shop, his feet bare and his clothes dirty. His hands looked worn from work and his eyes – the same colour as Zenia's blue ones – looked tired, suggesting that he'd been having late nights. Adi heard Zenia let out a small gasp.

There was no doubt this was her brother; Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Wanting to stretch their legs, Obi-Wan and Siri took a quick stroll outside the ship with Panaka following closely behind them. The heat bared down upon them, and the two squinted their eyes against the sun.

"Fancy a sparing match?" Siri suggested. She hadn't fought him in a long time, and was curious to know how skilled he'd become with his lightsaber.

Her friend was also curious about her skills, but knew better. "Not out here. If someone sees us, there'll be trouble. We can't risk it."

"Yeah. I guess."

Obi-Wan noticed the distant look upon Siri's face as she gazed out over the sand and towards the settlement in the distance. It was a look he rarely saw upon his friend; usually she was full of life and teasing comments, most of which were aimed at him.

"Having one of my "bad feelings", Siri?" he asked. Since she often joked about those, he thought it would help keep things less tense and liven up their predicament.

Instead of bantering back, Siri just continued to stare, her blue eyes remaining firmly fixed in front of her. "Something isn't right," she said. "There's some kind of...disturbance in the Force. I can't quite make out what it is."

Realizing a remark of humour won't do the trick, Obi-Wan instead placed a casual arm around his friend. "I sense it too, Siri."

"And another thing," she continued. She turned to him. "I sensed a small presence of the Force in Zen. Not strong enough to pass the tests, but it's there, all the same."

Obi-Wan knew what she meant. He had sensed it in their new friend, too, but had said nothing. Often, on runs to find Force-sensitive children, they came across some who were not sensitive enough, but still had some Force-like traits. "Now that I think about it, she appeared out of nowhere when Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and I were about to go over the waterfall. Almost as if she knew we were in trouble. And she was the only citizen I saw who had evaded the droids."

"On the way here, she kept on looking around her with a worried expression," Siri spoke further. She turned to look at him. "I felt the same way when I opened out my senses. It's almost as if...there's something coming. Something we should be prepared for. I know Master Jinn says that we should only be focus on the now, and not worry about what is to come, but..."

"Qui-Gon's always been focussed on the Living Force," said Obi-Wan, turning to face Siri, and the young man saw that in her eyes she was truly worried.

"Master Gallia always told me to keep moving forwards, and while I should focus on the present I should also be aware of the future. Why else do we sense things before they happen, if we do not pay attention to what is to come?"

"I see what you mean." Obi-Wan found himself looking out towards the settlement as Siri had done. "Different masters have different teachings. Thus different students learn different lessons. It's a wonder we all get along like we do."

Siri found herself smiling as she placed an arm around him, mirroring his actions. "It's a wonder _you and I_ get along like we do," she remarked. "At least now. You're always so focused and so patient while I'm...well...not."

"We're both determined; there's a similarity."

"And we both hate Master Yoda's stew."

Obi-Wan threw up a little bit in his mouth. "I think every Jedi has that in common with one another apart from Master Yoda himself." They laughed together. "But if we're talking about differences, you're also too rash in situations. You just 'do' without any given thought."

"You analyse things too much _and_ you have no fun."

"Touché."

"You're also a nerf-brain."

That earned her a shove, and she shoved him back.

Meanwhile Panaka only shook his head at the two before him. He couldn't understand how two grown adults – two Jedi, on top of that – could act like such children.


	5. Chapter Four: Tatooine Wanderings

If you haven't reviewed yet, then please do. I'm curious to know people's opinions about this story.

* * *

_Still keeping up the slaver front_, Zenia observed as Watto snapped at Anakin for taking so long. She smiled at Anakin's excuse and waited for him to turn and see her.

"So where's this surprise?" he asked. He finally noticed the guests in the shop...and his little blue eyes widened at the sight of his sister standing before him. "Zennie!"

"Ani!" Anakin launched himself at her and Zenia caught him, picking him up in a tight embrace. The two Jedi standing behind them watched with warm smiles on their faces, as did Padmé and Jar Jar.

Watto rolled his eyes in a typical way at the gesture. "Watch the shop, Ani," he commanded, before turning back to Qui-Gon. "Let me take you out back. We'll find what you need." Both Qui-Gon and Adi followed, with R2 in tow, and Qui-Gon didn't miss a beat when he reached out and removed a small device from Jar Jar's hands before the Gungan broke it.

Jar Jar, rather insulted, stuck his long tongue out at the retreating Jedi, causing a slight giggle from Zenia. She watched Jar Jar suspiciously as he began tinkering with a small droid.

Anakin, who Zenia had sat upon the front till, spoke first. "You haven't changed a bit, Zennie. I like it that you haven't."

Zenia smiled, turning back to him. "_You_ have. You've really grown since the last time I saw you."

"We thought something had happened to you when the Tuskens attacked. But I knew you'd pull through. And now you're back; you promised to come back for us, Zen," he continued. "And you have."

His sister looked down, trying to hide the pain in her eyes from him. This was what she'd been afraid of; that seeing her family again, her brother in particular, would give them false hope that she had returned to free them. After all, she'd promised that she would the last time she was on Tatooine, when she was about to leave with Lonnie – before the raid separated them.

"I know that's what I promised, Ani, but..." She sighed. "I don't have the money nor the means to free you and Mum. I only came here because my friends needed help."

Anakin looked down sadly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to give you this false hope." The two turned to see Padmé, who had made her way over to them. "It was another opportunity to see you."

Giving her brother a sideways glance, Zenia noticed that Anakin almost seemed...mesmerized by the handmaiden; his cheeks flushed red a little and he began fiddling with his sleeves hesitantly. "It's OK. I understand. She's trying to help you guys. I would do the same." Then after a second thought, he added, "I would definitely help an angel in need."

Padmé blinked in surprise. "What?"

Zenia almost laughed. "He thinks you're an angel," she explained.

"An angel?" the handmaiden questioned.

Anakin nodded. "I heard the deep Space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

With a smile, Padmé turned to Zenia. "Is he trying to flatter me?"

"No," Zenia said back, trying not to laugh. "As much as it looks that way. He's innocent."

"I'm not innocent, I'm a pilot," Anakin corrected, missing the point of what she meant.

"You're a pilot?" Padmé was surprised; usually pilots were older than Anakin's age.

"All my life," Anakin replied with a nod.

"Watto's still entering you in those pod races?" Considering how dangerous it was, the girl was surprised that the Toydarian was putting Anakin at risk in such a way. The last time Zenia had seen her brother race, their mother almost had a heart attack.

Her brother nodded. "I've gotten a lot better at it compared to the last time you were here."

They were interrupted by a sudden crash, and turning their heads, they saw that Jar Jar had activated the small droid he'd been tampering with. It fell to the ground, and out of surprise, Jar Jar fell backwards against various bits and bobs, which were sent crashing this way and that. In an attempt to correct his mistake, Jar Jar chased after the escaping droid.

Padmé tried not to laugh, Zenia cringed sympathetically while Anakin only watched in disbelief. "I thought Gungan's were supposed to be warriors?"

Jar Jar grabbed the droid by the neck and picked it up...allowing it to kick him in a place where the sun didn't shine. Both girls flinched at the move.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin told him. Jar Jar did this, and the droid folded itself away again.

The trio watched him before turning back to one another, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "So how's Mum?" Zenia asked.

"She misses you," Anakin replied honestly. "Where have you been all this time?" he then went on to ask. "After the raid, the Lonnie boy came looking for you, saying you were separated from him."

"I was able to get onto a ship and escape," Zenia explained. "It took me to Naboo, and I've been there ever since." They then looked up at Jar Jar, who was starting to pile various items into his arms – and having a hard time managing them all. "How's Watto been?"

"He still can't fix anything," Anakin said. His voice became more bitter than his earlier innocent tone. "_Mum_ can fix things better than he can. He wouldn't have lasted very long if I wasn't so good at building things."

At that moment Qui-Gon and Adi, followed by R2, arrived back in the shop...not looking at all happy, and Zenia noticed that Watto – who came in behind them – didn't look happy, either. She decided not to question either of them at that moment in time; her former master wasn't pleasant when he was angry.

"We're leaving," Qui-Gon announced firmly, and Padmé and Jar Jar followed him without another word. Zenia hesitated between staying with her brother and leaving with her friends, her blue eyes looking in between the two.

"Go on, Zen. They need your help," Anakin told his sister. "I'll try and catch you later when I finish here."

So Zenia reluctantly followed her friends with a nod, and heard Watto muttering something along the lines of "outlanders thinking he knows nothing". It wasn't unknown that Watto didn't like anyone from off-world – or anyone thinking he didn't know anything.

Once outside, Zenia quickened her pace so she walked alongside Qui-Gon. "What happened? Did he not have the parts?"

"He did, but he wouldn't accept Republican credits," Qui-Gon explained.

Zenia wanted to hit herself – better yet, him – for that mistake. "Don't you know that any planet which isn't part of the Republic doesn't take those credits? And a planet controlled by the Hutts, on top of that."

Adi raised an eyebrow in Qui-Gon's direction – as if she had told him that before, and he hadn't listened.

Qui-Gon ignored her. "Is there anything your former master needs which we could possibly offer?" he went on to ask Zenia.

But Zenia shook her head. "He has a shop, a good business, and Anakin. Unless it's money or something of value, he wouldn't be interested."

"Are you absolutely _certain_ you can't explain our situation to him?" Padmé asked again. "After what you told me, he might help us. You never know."

"I already said I don't trust him that much." Zenia shrugged. "It's too risky. There's every chance he'll slip the word to bounty hunters for a price."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri were sat in the cockpit, awaiting word from their masters. "I hate these field rations," Obi-Wan complained, trying not to spit out the foul-tasting food from his mouth.

Siri laughed. "If you had a choice, what would you choose; this stuff or Master Yoda's stew?"

"This. No competition." The comm-link on the controls then began to beep, so he picked up. "How are things going, Master?"

"_Not so well, I'm afraid,_" Qui-Gon replied. "_Zenia led us to the shop, but her old master refused our Republican credits as payment. Is there anything on the ship we can use?_"

As he spoke, Siri stood up and walked over to her friend's side. "How much are we talking?" Her eyes nearly bulged when they told her the price. "_That_ much?"

"_And that's after he reduced the price for being friends of Zen,_" Adi added.

"_Are you sure there's nothing left on board?_" Qui-Gon asked again.

"A few containers of supplies, and nasty field rations." He spat out another mouthful as he said this, and Siri tried not to laugh. "The Queen's wardrobe, maybe, but...it's not enough for you to barter with. Not with the amounts you're talking about."

"_All right, I'm sure another solution will present itself. I'll check back later._" The comm-link beeped off.

"I should have gone with them." Siri ignited her lightsaber, its violet glow illuminating the room. "I could have gotten him to take our Republic credits."

Obi-Wan only rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that. All that would cause is trouble, and we're in enough as it is already without _you_ stirring more up."

"What about you and your so called "aggressive negotiations", or does that not count?"

He rolled his eyes again, this time with a playful smirk.

* * *

Back in Mos Espa, Jar Jar was refusing to go back out into the light. "No again! The beings here about; co-razy! Wesa be robbed and crunched!"

"Not likely," said Qui-Gon, unfazed by Jar Jar's ramblings. "We have nothing of value."

"And in case you were not aware, that is our main problem," Adi added to this. She followed Qui-Gon out into the sandy streets, with Padmé and R2 staying close beside them.

Jar Jar still remained firmly in place, and Zenia had to take his hand in order to lead him out. "Come on, Binky. You don't wanna be alone in a place like this." _If the others aren't going to show him any concern_, she decided, _then I will_.

"Binky? Who's Binky?"

"You. It's called a nickname." She let go of his hand when she was certain he would keep up with them.

As Zenia walked, she allowed her thoughts to drift and dwell upon what had happened back in the shop. She knew that she should have at least reminded Qui-Gon of the currency issue on Tatooine instead of assuming he knew because he was a Jedi. Then again, Adi had appeared to have know from the sideways glance she had sent her friend earlier. _But I should have reminded them_, Zenia told herself.

It would have saved their trip into the shop. _Watto probably thinks I can't make decent friends_, she thought. _Not that I had a good track record to begin with. Ona turned out to be the missing son of a Senator and was taken back to his home planet. Cad turned out to be a ruthless bounty hunter. And I got separated from Lonnie – not to mention he was a bit creepy. So yeah. He probably didn't have high expectations anyway_.

Zenia's thoughts were broken by Jar Jar's startled cry. _Why didn't my senses warn me?_ She and the others turned to find Jar Jar pinned to the ground by a Dug, who Zenia recognized as her brother's pod-racing rival, Sebulba. Zenia went to run to his aid but paused when Anakin arrived on the scene and began speaking to the Dug in Huttese. She and the group approached at a slower pace, and Sebulba had turned and gone by the time they reach them.

"What did you do this time, Jar Jar?" Zenia asked playfully. She held out a helpful hand, and with Qui-Gon's aid, helped Jar Jar to his feet.

"He picked a fight with Sebulba," Anakin replied for the Gungan. "He almost got squished into orange goo."

Jar Jar appeared both confused and terrified by the experience. "Mesa hating crunchy. That's the _last_ thing mesa want."

"Nevertheless, the boy is right; you're heading into trouble," Qui-Gon told the Gungan.

He and Adi turned to continue on their way, the latter asking, "Remind me why you brought him along?"

"Because if I left him behind, I doubt we would _have_ a ship to go back to."

Jar Jar just stared after them with a slightly open mouth. "But...but mesa doing nothing!"

"I'm sure you weren't, Jar Jar." Zenia patted his arm before placing her other arm around Anakin's shoulders and leading him along their way.

* * *

The wind was beginning to pick up, sending sand blowing around the ship, and both Obi-Wan and Siri were forced to shield their eyes as they looked out across the vast plains of sand.

"I sense a sandstorm," said Obi-Wan.

Siri raised her eyebrow at him. "Nice work. I could have told you that by using my _eyes_."

Panaka arrived at their side. "You think they'll make it back in time before this storm hits us full on?"

"Doubt it," Siri replied. "It looks pretty bad."

The Captain's comm-link beeped, and picking up, the trio heard a voice say, "_We're receiving a message from home_."

"We'll be right there." The trio turned and made their way back to the ship.

* * *

Anakin was watching Qui-Gon as he fiddled with something in his belt when Zenia tapped his shoulder. "Do you sense that, Ani?"

He nodded. "Of course I sense it."

"Sense what?" asked Padmé.

"Sandstorm," the boy replied. "They're very dangerous. Do you want to come back to my place?"

Qui-Gon and Adi shared a glance.

"I want to see my Mum before we leave," Zenia added. "She might have an idea about getting the parts we need, too."

The two Jedi continued their glance until they sensed that each other's thoughts agreed, so they nodded. Anakin led them into the area where the slave homes were built, the storm growing worse by the minute; when they arrived, Zenia squinted up at the house which had been her home for so many years. _It almost seems like yesterday I was leaving this place_. Anakin pressed a button on the door and it slid open, letting them in.

"Mum, I'm home!"

A woman with dark brown hair came out from the kitchen area, wiping her hands on an old cloth. At first she didn't spot Zenia; she was busy looking the newcomers up and down. _I wish Jar Jar would step aside_.

"These are my new friends, Mum," Anakin went onto say, before grabbing hold of Padmé's hand. "Come on, I'll show you C-3PO!" He led her from the room with R2 following after them.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my comrade, Adi Gallia," Qui-Gon introduced. "You children were kind enough to offer us shelter."

"Children?"

Finally Zenia stepped out from behind Jar Jar, and Shmi Skywalker dropped her cloth from the shock and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "Zenia!" She rushed over and embraced her daughter in a tight hug, rocking her from side to side. "I've been so worried about you! When Lonnie came looking we feared the worst!"

"I'm fine, Mum." Zenia pulled away and smiled at her mother. "I escaped the raid and ended up on the planet Naboo. I've been there ever since. Then I met Qui-Gon and Jar Jar-"

"Jar Jar?"

Said Gungan cried out, and all eyes turned on him; the pot he had been inspecting had fallen, but he'd caught it just in time and was able to place it back on the shelf without it breaking or falling again.

"That's Jar Jar," Zenia replied to her mother's inquiry.

"That would be the first time he caught anything," Qui-Gon commented.

* * *

Siri ignored the sandstorm raging on outside as she listened to the message which had been transmitted from Naboo. Her senses told her that it was a trap; the Viceroy wanted to find and capture the Queen, and the easiest way to do that was to trace any reply they sent to the planet – or any transmission they sent anywhere. But she had to wonder how the Governor had been forced to deliver the message that would seal his planet's fate.

"The death toll is catastrophic! We _must_ bow to their wishes! You _must_ contact me!" The transmission cut off.

Obi-Wan was first to respond. He rose from where he'd been sat, and Siri with him. "It's a trick, your Majesty," he informed the Queen.

"Don't send any reply," Siri added. "They'll use it to trace our position, and all will be lost." When the pair had left the room, Siri turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Do you think things are worse than that? I didn't spend long in the company of the Governor, but during that short time I was able to determine that he wouldn't do such a thing unless it truly _was_ serious."

Her friend paused to think over her words. "He looked desperate. But no matter how bad things are, we cannot afford to reply. It will just make things worse. We must have patience."

"Patience. Always patience."

Obi-Wan usually would have smiled at her complaints, but it wasn't the time nor situation. "Our masters will find what we need, the ship will be fixed, and we will make our way to Coruscant. The Senate will side with us-"

"Are you not thinking too far ahead?" Siri interrupted. "I thought Qui-Gon said to live in the present. We don't know whether any of that will happen. But for once, I do agree with you. We must have patience, as much as it bothers me."

This time Obi-Wan _did_ smirk. The pair arrived in the cockpit where Obi-Wan immediately made contact with his master.

"We received a transmission from Naboo," Obi-Wan began.

"_And?_"

"It was from the Governor," Siri continued. She bit her lip, trying unsuccessfully to show her worry. Her master could probably sense it, despite the distance. "He wanted the Queen to contact him. The death rate is climbing rapidly."

"_It does not matter what he says_," Adi informed them. "_We cannot reply._"

Qui-Gon continued for her. "_It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace._"

"But what if it's true, and the people _are_ dying?" Obi-Wan also tried to hide his worry – and like Siri, was doing so unsuccessfully.

Siri nodded. "The Governor would not have done this unless he was desperate."

For a moment there was silence on the other end. "_Either way, we're running out of time,_" said Qui-Gon. The comm-link beeped off.

"We shouldn't have helped the Federation all those years ago," Siri spoke, and Obi-Wan could hear the bitterness in her voice. "Then none of this would have happened. They're nothing but greedy...cowards!"

Her friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The Jedi do not deal in 'what ifs'. Nor do they hate."

"I'm allowed to be irritated by them. Like _you_ irritate me."

He tried to smile, rubbing her shoulder gently to soothe her. The young Jedi understood what she meant; he himself had dwelled upon thoughts of 'what ifs', despite Qui-Gon telling him to remain in the present Force. He often wondered what would have happened if they hadn't helped the Federation, if he hadn't been found and sent to the Temple for training... And most importantly of all, he wondered what would have happened if he and Siri had continued their relationship, even going as far as to leave the Order to do so.

It would have broken his heart to leave the Order for good; he had come to accept that, years after the heartbreaking decision. But he often wondered what would have happened if Qui-Gon and Yoda hadn't discovered them; if he and Siri would have continued until either someone _did_ discover their love or if they were forced to make the same decision through different means. And it would have come; he knew it would have. Those years apart had taught him that his love for her back then had been an attachment; something which could control him and provide a path to the dark side, had he and Siri stayed together.

_But what about now?_ They had agreed to be friends, and in doing so, their bond had become just as strong as it had all those years ago – if not stronger. And though he did not like to think about it...the thought of losing her, even though painful, did not lead to a dark future. He had lived for years without her, and he could do it again.

Obi-Wan's heart was open. And feeling through the Force, he realized that Siri's was, too.


	6. Chapter Five: Prophecies Collide

This is where Zenia's purpose is hinted at...I hope people are OK with it...

* * *

The sandstorm hadn't stopped, and it gave Shmi as good excuse as any to offer her family's guests dinner. Zenia welcomed the food with something a little short of greed; after all, she had practically been living off the streets on Naboo, and had barely eaten a decent meal in a long time.

"All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their body somewhere," Shmi was explaining, as she took a seat next to her daughter after pouring their guests a drink.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine," Anakin added to this. He shoved some food into his mouth and didn't speak again until he'd swallowed. "Any attempt to escape, and they blow you up! POW!" He slammed a fist onto the table.

Jar Jar stared at the fist, as if that had the transmitter inside. "A-woo."

"Lonnie deactivated mine before we were separated," Zenia explained between mouthfuls of food. "When it's deactivated, you either throw it up, or...it comes out the other end."

"It's gross," her brother commented. The two elder Jedi chuckled.

Padmé, for a handmaiden, was troubled by the idea of slavery. "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic brought in slavery laws and-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi interrupted. "We must survive on our own."

Suddenly Jar Jar stuck out his tongue, grabbed a fruit from the bowl in the centre of the table and ate it up. All eyes were immediately on him. "'cuse me."

Zenia chocked on her own food while trying not to laugh, and the watching eyes turned to her as they had turned to Jar Jar before. "'cuse me," she apologized, in the same manner as the Gungan.

Wanting to change the subject from its one of angst, Anakin asked, "Has anyone seen a pod-race?"

His sister smiled. No matter what they were talking about, Anakin would always find a way to bring up pod-racing. Even without ties or connections to the current topic of conversation.

"They have pod-racing on Malastare," replied Qui-Gon.

Adi nodded. She remembered her earlier Jedi days, when she had journeyed their with her own master; the race she had witnessed had been the cause of several deaths of the pilots. "Very fast and very dangerous."

Anakin paused before saying, "I'm the only Human who can do it."

Zenia rolled her eyes, but was smiling all the same. _Every chance he gets to boast, he does_. But she knew it was an amazing fête, especially at his young age.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can race pods," Qui-Gon observed. In the same instance Jar Jar prepared to whip his tongue out again and take another fruit, but as he did, Qui-Gon grabbed the tongue without so much as missing a beat. And he didn't even take his eyes of Anakin. "Don't do that again," he told the Gungan before letting go.

This time, Zenia didn't have a mouthful of food to choke on, and was also able to hold back her laughter at the scene. She expected Anakin to laugh; he usually did. But he appeared to be focused on something else.

"You're Jedi Knights, aren't you?"

Both Padmé and Zenia looked at the two Jedi with worry, wondering what they were going to say, while Shmi looked surprised by her son's claim. Jar Jar just looked in between them all and tried not to give the game away. Adi and Qui-Gon looked sideways at one another only slightly, so as not to draw attention; they both asked each other the same thing. _Should we reveal ourselves?_

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked as innocently as he could.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin looked at Adi. "And you're both dressed the same."

"That does not mean we are Jedi, young one," Adi tried. She wondered how smart this boy was; she could sense something within him, and she was almost certain what it was, considering she had felt a weaker version of it in his sister...

"As for the lightsaber, perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Qui-Gon decided to follow Adi's lead. He too could sense the disturbance he had felt earlier flowing from this boy, and it rose a suspicion within him.

The boy wasn't fooled, and Zenia could see it in his eyes. _Did those two really think they could fool him?_

"I don't think so. _Nobody_ can kill a Jedi."

_Except perhaps a Sith Lord_. Adi tried not to think about the long extinct enemy of the Jedi. "I wish that were so, young one."

"I had a dream that I was a Jedi," Anakin continued. "Me and Zen. We came back here and freed all the slaves."

His sister blinked in surprise. "You didn't tell me I was part of that dream."

"You show up later." He only shrugged. "You also looked weird. You had these...long ears. And I looked different, too." Zenia raised her eyebrows and looked to her mother, who only shrugged. She didn't know what the dream meant, either. "Have you come to free us?" Anakin continued, looking back at the two Jedi sat to his right.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"I think you have," he insisted. "Why else would you be here?"

Once again, Qui-Gon and Adi glanced at each other, and their looks spoke a silent conversation, debating whether or not to tell the family about why they had come. Zenia already knew, and Anakin was asking questions they couldn't answer unless they either lied or told the truth. But lying to innocents such as this slave family wasn't the Jedi way.

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin," Qui-Gon finally spoke.

"We are on our way to Coruscant, the central planet of the Republic, on an important mission," Adi further explained. She hoped the boy would understand and tried to send him a serious look with her deep blue eyes.

The boy caught the look, but was also puzzled. "But how did you end up here in the Outer Rim?" he asked.

"It was me who suggested to come here," his sister explained.

"But why?"

"Our ship was damage and we're stranded here until we can repair it," Padmé finished.

The young boy brightened up. "I can help! I can fix anything!"

"Knowing his track record, he probably can." Zenia smiled at her little brother's enthusiasm.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I believe you can."

"But first we must acquire the parts we need from your master," Adi added to this. "He was not pleased when we offered him Republican credits." She sent Qui-Gon a look, which he ignored. He was used to it.

"Wesa know nothing how to trade," Jar Jar spoke up for the first time. He earned a few surprised looks for saying something which wasn't connected with fear or his clumsy nature.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind?" Padmé wondered aloud.

"Gambling," said Shmi.

Zenia wanted to hit herself for forgetting that. "Of course. Watto has a reputation for betting on those pod-races. He's always won, but his bubble is bound to pop one day."

"Greed can be a powerful ally," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.

Adi nodded. "So long as it is the greed of others and not the greed of yourself."

Looking at her brother, Zenia saw the familiar spark of an idea in his eyes, and she knew immediately what he was thinking. The growing sense of excitement she could feel within him sent her own heart racing – from excitement or worry, she didn't know.

"I built a pod-racer! It's the fastest ever!" he spoke up. "There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve; you can enter my pod-"

"Anakin."

_Mum; always the voice of reason_. Zenia either praised it or hated it – depending on which sibling it was aimed at.

"Watto won't let you," Shmi continued.

Zenia shrugged. "He _might_. When he sees the pod." _But then again, he'll probably confiscate it_.

"Watto doesn't even know I've built it!" Anakin continued, begging for his mother to listen. Zenia could sense his mind working at lightning speed; already a plan had been forged in his mind, and he was determined not to back down. He turned to Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it was yours and get him to let me pilot it for you!"

"Anakin!" Shmi once again raised her voice, a little louder this time. "I don't want you to race! It's awful; I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But Mum, I love it! The prize money will more than pay for the parts they need."

"He's right, Mum." Zenia tried not to back down under the pressure of her mother's overprotective gaze. "We can't find any other way to do this."

"So you want your brother to risk his life out there?"

"It's _his_ choice, not mine. I'm just trying to help."

Since Qui-Gon was still staring at Anakin, deep in thought, Adi took the chance to answer. _I can't believe he's actually considering putting this boy in danger, whether the boy wants to or not_. "You're mother's right." Then turning to Shmi, she went on to ask, "Is there anybody here friendly to the Republic who can help us?"

But Shmi shook her head. "No."

"If there was, I would have gone to them instead of escaping to Naboo," Zenia informed. There was a tense pause, and she thought a pretty good plan had just gone to waste because they weren't willing to make the jump and risk it. Some risks were meant to be taken, and the girl felt this was one of them. She and her brother exchanged glances, almost as if they were speaking to each other without actually talking.

And whatever Zenia said, Anakin agreed with. "Mum, you said the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other."

That got her, and she let out the breath she'd been holding throughout the entire conversation. Both siblings knew she'd given in.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," said Padmé. "We'll find another way."

But Shmi shook her head. "No. There _is_ no other way." With a reluctant breath, she said, "I may not like it, but he can help you."

Qui-Gon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Adi rise from the table, silently beckoning him to follow her. He did, and once the two of them were out of earshot, the female Jedi spoke first. "You are not seriously considering this, are you? Putting this young boy's life in danger? It is not the Jedi way."

"He is willing to put his life at risk by his own choice," said Qui-Gon. "We did not ask this of him; he suggested this plan to us himself. There are many ways in which it can go wrong, but we do not have any other options."

Adi, much like her Padawan, bit her lip. "We can wait for another way to arise."

"There is no time," her comrade informed. "And be honest with me, Adi; do you not feel something within that boy? I can sense it through the Living-Force; it is strong with him. And I feel that this plan may pull through."

"Feelings are no proof of anything."

"Do you not feel the Force within him?"

She paused for a moment. "I do. I sensed a small presence of the Force inside of his sister, too; it is weak, but there. It only makes sense that it is within her brother, also." She sighed, shaking her head slightly. _I can't believe I'm about to say this_. "All right, we shall go through with the plan. But if it falls through, _you_ can explain why to the council and leave me out of it."

He smirked. Adi hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

Long after the sandstorm had finished, Obi-Wan and Siri were contacted via their comm-link by their masters. "_We may have a plan, but it's complicated,_" were Qui-Gon's first words.

Both Padawans didn't know what to say after their masters had finished explaining it. "Please tell me this is a joke, Master?" Siri asked. Her master wouldn't be so reckless as to go along with this; Qui-Gon, maybe, but not Adi.

"_No joke, my Padawan,_" came her master's reply. "_I do not like this as much as you, but there is no other way. We have to take the chance, even if it means losing the ship. I am also hoping Zen has good persuasive skills if worst comes to worst._"

"I have to agree with Siri," Obi-Wan voiced. "What if this plan fails? We could be stuck here for a very long time."

"_We cannot call for help, and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere,_" said Qui-Gon. "_And...there's something about this boy._" The comm-link beeped off.

"Your master is a bad influence on mine," said Siri.

Obi-Wan smirked, despite the situation. "I'm sure we'll be doing that some day. Only _you'll_ be the reckless one and _I'll_ be the one trying to talk you out of it."

She gave him a playful shove.

* * *

After hanging up on their Padawans, Qui-Gon and Adi stared down at where Anakin, along with R2, Jar Jar, Zenia and the incomplete protocol droid, were adding the final touches to his pod-racer. It's design truly was unlike anything they'd seen before, and certainly not ineffective. It appeared to have the right balance of power and speed it needed to do well in a race, if not win.

Shmi soon came to join them, and the small group exchanged smiles. "You should be very proud of your son, and your daughter," said Qui-Gon. "They give without any thought of reward."

"They know nothing of greed," said Shmi. "They have..." But she trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

Adi finished for her. "They have special powers."

"Your son can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes," Qui-Gon explained. "Your daughter appears to be able to sense the world around her. They're Jedi traits."

"They deserve better than a slave's life," the worried mother explained. "I was so happy when Zen was released. Although from what she's told me, her life hasn't been any better since."

Adi sighed. "At least she is free. But had these two been born in the Republic, the council would have identified them early."

Shmi looked up at them both.

"The Force is unusual strong with your son," said Qui-Gon. "Your daughter has it too, but not enough that it would have granted her the chance to train as a Jedi. Who was their father?"

Shmi looked down, trying to push away memories of her missing husband... "Zen's father was a man named Arvad Skywalker. We were slaves together...until he was sold to a pirate when Zen was four. But with Anakin...there _was_ no father."

The attention of the Jedi was caught immediately. "Are you sure?" Adi asked.

The woman nodded. "He was conceived long after my husband left, and there was no other man around at the time. I carried him, I gave birth to him, I raised him... I can't explain what happened."

The eyes of the two Jedi met...and some kind of understanding passed between them. "Midichlorians," whispered Adi.

Shmi didn't understand, and wasn't sure if she wanted to. "Can you help them?"

"I don't know," said Qui-Gon.

"As much as it pains us to admit," said Adi, "we did not come here to free slaves." The woman before her nodded; she understood that.

Below them, a group of children arrived around Anakin's pod, and the two Jedi began to make their way down. Out of earshot of Shmi, Qui-Gon said to his comrade, "You think he was conceived by the Midichlorians?"

"Nine years ago, there was a massive disturbance in the Force," said Adi. "You remember; we all felt it. Anakin is nine years of age. It would explain that. And I expect you to believe this, with your connection to the Living Force."

"You know me too well, Adi. I'm certain that is the case."

"Are you saying the foretold 'Chosen One' may be this boy?"

"What evidence is there against my claim?"

"Nothing," she said back. "But he is a slave, Qui-Gon. We do not have the means to free him. Maybe after this mission is over, we can discuss the matter with the council. But for now, we must focus on the mission. That is what you are always telling your Padawan, is it not?"

"Using my own words against me. You are one sneaky Jedi, Master Gallia." She smirked in reply.

When they arrived next to the pod, all but one of the children had gone. Adi watched in amusement when Jar Jar's tongue went numb in the beam connecting the two engines together, and then to her further amusement, he got his hand stuck in the engine fan. While Qui-Gon gave Anakin a power source to test the pod, Zenia hurried over to help her Gungan friend from his predicament.

But as the young girl tried to help him out, Adi suddenly felt a surge in the Force. Not admitting from one being in particular, as it did with Anakin, but its power seemed to be drawing from the bond of two beings linking together – the girl and the Gungan. Adi closed her eyes and allowed her senses to feel the Force flowing through the bond which had yet to settle properly; she wondered how powerful it would be when it _did_ finally settle.

Zenia finally pulled Jar Jar's hand out of the fan, and the Gungan gave Anakin a thumbs up sign, saying everything was ready. The surge Adi felt faded when the two separated...but it was still there, very faintly, and she could only pick it up by knowing what she was looking for. She searched her memories for an explanation...and remember another prophecy spoken among the Jedi. She looked between Anakin and Zenia.

Two prophecies. Two siblings.

This was no coincidence, and the Jedi Master wondered what possible troubles could be coming in order for such a thing to happen.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Adi watched the stars above them as Qui-Gon took a blood sample from Anakin. "Stay still. I'll clean it up for you."

The boy glanced over at Adi, and following her gaze, he looked up at the stars, too. "There's so many stars up there. Do they _all_ have a system of planets?"

"Most of them," Adi replied, not taking her gaze off the night sky.

"Has anyone ever been to them all?"

At that question she turned to the young boy, but it was Qui-Gon who replied. "Not likely."

Anakin allowed Qui-Gon to place a bacta patch over his small scar. "I'm gonna be the first one to see them all!"

Adi had to smile at his child-fuelled enthusiasm.

"Ani! Bed time!" came Shmi's call. When he didn't answer, she walked past the door and stuck her head out. "Ani, I'm not going to tell you again."

"What are you doing?" the boy asked Qui-Gon. The man couldn't be taking his blood for no reason.

"I'm checking your blood for infections."

_Seems reasonable enough. I don't want to be ill for the race tomorrow_.

Adi walked over to the pair. "Come on, do as your mother says. You have a big day tomorrow." Anakin nodded and hurried away inside.

When the boy was out of earshot, Qui-Gon made contact with the ship. "Obi-Wan?"

"_Yes, Master?_"

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

"_Wait a minute,_" said Obi-Wan.

"_What kind of analysis?_" Siri asked.

"Midichlorian count." Qui-Gon plugged the sample into his comm-link and waited.

From the other end, Qui-Gon and Adi heard both their Padawans gasp. "_The reading's off the chart,_" said Obi-Wan, his voice filled with disbelief. "_Over 20,000._"

"_Not even Master Yoda has a Midichlorian count that high,_" Siri added to this.

"No Jedi has," said Qui-Gon.

"Chosen One?" Adi asked.

"_Chosen One?_" Obi-Wan and Siri said together.

"I'm certain of it now."

"And earlier today," Adi went on to say, "I sensed a surge in the Force, not from a single being but from the bond between two beings. The boy's sister and the Gungan. My senses tell me..." She trailed off, and Qui-Gon waited patiently for her to continue. "You remember the prophecy about the child who will bring eternal peace?"

Her comrade nodded.

"_Two prophecies? Coming into play at the same time? Between siblings, as well,_" Siri spoke.

"_What does this mean?_" Obi-Wan dared to ask.

Qui-Gon looked over at Adi, and their feelings on the matter were the same. "We're not sure." He then glanced behind Adi and saw Shmi listening at the door, but when their eyes met, she turned and left without a word.


	7. Chapter Six: Race for Freedom

All I can say is that this was a hard chapter to write. Not because it was fast paced; I was trying not to do a repeat of the movie by adding in character's thoughts and such. I still don't think it's up to scratch...but oh well.

As always, reviews are appriciated. A big thank you to those who have taken the time to review already.

* * *

"Zen? Zen."

Zenia could hear the voice calling out to her, pulling her from her slumber filled with unusual dreams about troopers with the same face and Senate meetings. When the girl's blue eyes finally blinked open they were met with the matching blue eyes of Adi Gallia; the Jedi was shaking her awake, and Zenia could feel the woman using the Force to nudge the sleepiness away.

"It's time to get up." The woman stripped Zenia's blanket from her, and the fifteen-year-old instinctively curled up into a ball to keep the warmth in her body. Nights on Tatooine were unusually cold, considering the heat during the day. "Honesty, you're worse than Siri."

Zenia pulled herself up. "I can't blame her if this is the wake-up call she gets." She sat upright and rubbed her face. "Where's everybody else?"

"The droids are cleaning up the pod-racer," Adi explained. "Your mother's cooking breakfast, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar left early and Padmé went looking for your brother. He wasn't in his bedroom."

"Try looking where the pod is. He always sneaks out during the night to work on it."

Adi nodded. "Padmé?" The handmaiden appeared in the doorway. "Check around where the pod-racer is. He may be asleep down there." She nodded and left again.

"What's Mum cooking?" The Jedi turned back to where Zenia had clambered out of bed, revealing that she had worn only a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts during the night.

_And she wonders why she gets cold_. "I am not entirely sure what it is, but it looks a little like mashed up fruit in a sauce."

Zenia's face wrinkled in disgust. "Oh, great. The very breakfast I _didn't_ miss while I was away."

Adi chuckled. "At least it is not the stew our Grand Master makes." The girl didn't seem convinced, and despite not wanting to experience the foul tasting food, she trudged out of the room with heavy feet, pausing without looking as Anakin hurried on past.

_The Force is weak within her, but from the outside, it appears she has it strongly_, Adi thought, observing her. _Puzzling_.

* * *

While Adi helped the two droids pull the main part of the po-racer, Zenia led their two Eopies into the main hanger on Boonta Eve; Padmé and Anakin sat on one, while Shmi and one of Anakin's friends sat on the other. Once safely inside the hanger, the two Eopies sat themselves down so their passengers could get off.

At that moment Watto appeared before them. "You may want to stop your friend from betting," he addressed Zenia in Huttese. "Otherwise I'll be owning _him_ soon enough." He chuckled and hovered away.

The girl and her brother exchanged confused glances. "What did he mean by that?" the latter asked the approaching Jedi.

The expression on Qui-Gon's face gave nothing away. "I'll tell you later."

Adi, who had heard, sent a raised eyebrow in her comrade's direction, which he at first ignored as he helped Shmi off her Eopie. It was only when she cleared her throat did he respond; he walked calmly over to her. "I thought your Padawan was the impatient one?"

Through the Force she could sense his amusement, and Adi tried not to let it show how annoyed she was by this. "What was Watto talking about?" she asked. "He would not say that for no reason."

"I made a bet," Qui-Gon explained. Adi opened her mouth to comment on this, but it only took a raised hand on the man's part to stop her. "I know, gambling is not the Jedi way, but I allowed the Force to guide my actions. I wagered the pod against Anakin's freedom."

The female Jedi blinked in surprise. "So he will be free if he wins." Her male companion nodded, and in his eyes, Adi saw his intentions. "You want to take him to the Temple so he can train as a Jedi."

"Finding him was not a coincidence, as with meeting his sister," he explained. "That I am sure of. I can see into the future; he will win, and he will become a Jedi."

"_You?_ See into the future?" Adi could not hide the surprise on her face. "What happened to living in the present moment?"

"All Jedi can see things before they happen, although they accept it and help it along, and do not fight against it."

_I should have seen that coming_. "Besides, being on the council myself, I know how they will react. I doubt they will allow him to train; he is too old. There is a reason we seek them out at a young age."

"But do you not feel the Force flowing through him?"

"We have had this talk before, Qui-Gon. Of course I do."

"I suspect he is the Chosen One as much as you suspect Zenia is part of the Prophecy of Peace," he informed. "The boy is bathed in light."

"But he also has somewhat of an attachment to his mother, and to his sister," Adi explained. "I can feel it; he holds great fear for them. Not for himself though, which I will admit is a start."

"Learning to let go is something we learn over time," said Qui-Gon. "But that all lies in the future. What matters now is the present. I am positive Anakin will win, and when he does, he will be free."

Adi sensed someone eavesdropping on them and turned her head, as did Qui-Gon. Zenia was staring at them, but when both pairs of eyes met hers, she quickly turned away again and went back to helping her brother with the pod. Thankfully she appeared to be the only one who had overheard the two talking.

Remembering how Shmi had overheard them the night before, Adi observed, "We need to take more care in keeping our conversations private."

* * *

"I think I'm picking up the signal." Obi-Wan adjusted the image on the screen until it became clear. The sound of cheering was heard, and on screen, the pod-racers were assembling onto the track.

Siri sat down in the cockpit with a handful of food from the field rations, ready to watch. "Who are you betting on?"

"Jedi do not gamble, Siri," Obi-Wan informed her, taking a seat next to his blonde friend. "Besides; we should both be routing for Zen's brother. I only hope he wins."

"I'm sure he will," Siri assured him. "Do you have any of your bad feelings?"

"No."

"Then he'll win." She took a piece of fruit in her hand. "Here. Have one of these." And shoved it right into his mouth.

Obi-Wan spat it out, but was laughing all the same, and tried to shove another piece into her mouth as payback while the announcers on screen read out the racers taking part.

* * *

Zenia giggled a little as Jar Jar accidentally stood in front of one of the smaller racers, holding his hands in the air as he accepted the cheers from the crowd. The smaller racer wasn't happy, and ended up kicking the Gungan's shins out of anger. Jar Jar, uncertain of what he had done wrong, backed away in a panic.

The girl stood between them, speaking in Huttese to the driver and getting him to back away. "Come on, Binky," Zenia told the Gungan, taking his hand and leading him back to their pod. "Before you anger one of the larger racers."

They stepped aside out of Anakin's way as the young boy waved to the crowd when his name was read out.

* * *

"Zen pulling Jar Jar out of trouble, _again_," Siri observed as she and Obi-Wan watched the screen.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Maybe we _should_ assign her to Jar Jar Duty permanently," he wondered aloud.

Siri gave him a small shove. "We're Jedi. We're not supposed to be cruel, you know."

"She doesn't appear to complain."

They both stopped bickering when they heard the name 'Skywalker', and turned back to the screen to see a close up of the young boy who had caught Qui-Gon's attention. "That's him?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's him."

* * *

The flags were brought out onto the track, flapping in the wind, and while Zenia was working on the finishing touches to the pod she sensed some kind of disturbance. She looked to her right to see one of the Eopies behaving funny...and then she realized what was about to happen.

"Quick. Move." She hurried away, but Jar Jar – who had been working by her side – wasn't quick enough.

A foul smell filled the air around him, and he dropped his tool while holding his nose. Zenia's entire face wrinkled up, much like it had earlier that morning when she'd discovered what her mother had been cooking, and she held her nose as she re-approached the scene hesitantly.

She grabbed the Gungan's hand once more. "Come on." _Is there anywhere in the galaxy where I can keep him out of trouble? It always seems to find him no matter what_. She led him over to where the rest of the group would be watching the race.

Jabba the Hutt was then announced, and Zenia looked up to where the large slug-like being was entering his own personal viewing box, speaking to the crowd. It was times like this – when she saw the Hutt member – when she was thankful to Watto for not crossing his line and selling her, even after everything he had put her family through.

The racing-pods sparked to life and the flags were taken off the race track. Padmé and Shmi joined Zenia and Jar Jar first, followed by Qui-Gon and Adi shortly afterwards. "Is he nervous?" Shmi asked.

"He'll be fine," said Qui-Gon.

Padmé didn't appear happy. "You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen-"

"The Queen trusts my judgement, young handmaiden," the male Jedi said back, bending so he was eye-level with her. "You should to."

"You assume too much."

Adi rested a hand upon the girl's shoulder. "Do not worry. You get used to Qui-Gon's reckless actions over time. The best Jedi are often the reckless ones." She and her comrade shared a smile. "Sometimes."

Their viewing platform began to rise from the ground, and Shmi, Zenia and Padmé sat themselves down while the remaining three stood behind them. The group of six – and the two Jedi Padawans back on the ship – watched as the engines of the many pod-racers began to roar.

"Oh, it's gonna be messy," Jar Jar muttered. He then covered his eyes. "Me no watchy." Zenia simply reached behind herself and removed his hands from his eyes, without even looking behind at him.

The gong sounded, and the pod-racers took off – apart from two, one of them unfortunately being Anakin's. Zenia felt her brother's frustration at the false start, and became a little angry when the commentator pointed this out. "Oh, wait. Little Skywalker has stopped." This was followed by laughter in the crowd, and Zen felt her anger grow when she noticed that Watto was one of those laughing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looking up behind her, Zenia noticed Adi giving her a look which said, _Do not let your anger get the better of you_. She calmed herself down, and just in time too. At the same moment Anakin got his pod working again and was away, the crowd cheering him on instead of laughing at him like before.

"Go, Ani, go!" cheered Jar Jar. The group watched the small screen in Shmi's hands, which was focussed upon Anakin's pod-racer as it caught up with the rest of them.

He was doing well...until a bullet bounced off his racer. "Ugh. Tuskens." Zenia sighed, her memories drawing back to when she had been about to leave with Lonnie and the raiders had attacked the settlement. She had been shot at too many times to count.

"Don't they guard the track?" Padmé asked.

"Only in some places," said Zenia. "I guess it makes the race more "exciting" for Jabba. The Son of a Bantha."

Their attentions suddenly turned back to the track before them when the lone pod that still remained exploded, the four engines flying off in all directions. Its passenger wasn't happy, but remained glued in his seat as he let the other racers – who were completing their first lap – pass.

Anakin was among them, slowing moving further up in the race.

The group watched as Anakin pulled an impressive move of leaping over another pod-racer, and various gasps were heard throughout the crowd. _He's inheriting Qui-Gon's reckless nature_, Adi observed, shaking her head, but smiling all the same. To further prove this, Anakin spun upside down in order to avoid crashing into another pod.

His luck ran out, however, when another pod exploded in front of him, and a piece of debris detached one of the wires connecting his engine to his seat, causing him to spin out of control. Shmi screwed her eyes shut and buried her face into Zenia's shoulder, something the young girl was used to; her mother had made a habit of this ever since Anakin had first started racing.

Anakin flipped a switch and the pod stopped spinning, allowing him to grab the thick wire and reconnect it to its rightful place. He was then able to make up for lost time by overtaking three other pods, pulling up to a close second behind his pod-racing rival; Sebulba.

The crowd cheered as the two pods passed. "At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, followed closely by Skywalker!" said the commentator with excitement.

The group's eyes turned back to the screen once the two racers were out of sight. At first Anakin was behind Sebulba, until he tried to overtake and the Dug pushed him onto the service ramp. The boy was sent flying into the air and Zenia flinched with worry...until she sensed the feeling of her brother's mind at work, figuring out how he could use this setback to his advantage.

She suddenly wasn't so worried anymore.

He pulled another move and landed right in front of Sebulba. "Amazing!" shouted the commentator. "A quick control thrust, and he's back on course!"

"Did he crash it?" Jar Jar asked, trying to look at the screen. Zenia simply shook her head, smiling at her brother's ingenuity.

They watched as Sebulba, desperate to get into the lead again, came up right behind Anakin, but that wasn't what got him. The boy's left engine began to smoke, giving the Dug a chance to take over. "Skywalker's in trouble," said the commentator. "Sebulba takes the lead!"

Zenia searched her feelings, looking for any clue that Anakin was going to be OK. But the senses she trusted so often were beginning to get confused with the growing fear that her brother may not live to race another day – or to taste the sweet victory of freedom.

Anakin didn't appear to be struggling, and had things under control. He knew how to fix the problem, and when things were running smoothly again, he punched it and sped ahead. The two racers made it out into the open, and when Anakin attempted to overtake Sebulba yet again, the two pods became tangled.

"That little human being is out of his mind!"

Again, Zenia searched her feelings...and when she felt how smug Anakin felt, she realized he'd been planning this. She was proved corrected when Anakin punched it again, speeding on ahead and ripping out the wires connecting Sebulba's engines. The other pod fell apart, leaving Anakin to take the lead and cross the finish line.

The crowd went wild.

The group hurried down to where Anakin had stopped, and Qui-Gon hoisted Anakin onto his shoulder as various other pilots gathered around them, clapping and cheering. Zenia was too...and she suddenly cried out when she found herself getting picked up, but then laughed when she heard Jar Jar's voice loudly in her ear as he spun her around in the air.

He set her down again, and when he did, Zenia saw Watto out of the corner of her eye...and he did _not_ look happy.

* * *

Back at the ship, when Anakin crossed the finish line, Siri leapt up from her seat and cheered loudly, all thoughts about keeping calm like a good Jedi having flown out the window. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped into his chair after having been leant forwards nervously throughout the entire race.

Siri smiled at his relieved expression after she sat down again. She gave him a shove...which he surprisingly didn't see coming, and it sent him toppling from his seat and onto the floor. Siri was tempted to call him '_Oafy-Wan_', but decided against it.

* * *

Watto arrived with the Nubian parts not long after the race had ended, transferring them into Qui-Gon and Adi's hands so they could safely transport them to the ship without detection. As the group loaded the parts onto the two Eopies, Zenia felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned to find her former master sending her a suspicious look.

"A word." Zenia followed him over to the corner, where Qui-Gon and Adi had spoken in private earlier on. "Your friend; he's a Jedi, isn't he?"

Zenia's eyes widened. _So much for that secret_. "What...makes you say that?"

"I had my first suspicions when he tried to perform his Jedi mind trick on me, to try and get me to take his worthless Republican Credits," Watto explained. "He kept on making these bets, so sure he was going to win. And he has. Can Jedi change the outcome of a race?"

"Not without cheating, which is something Jedi don't do," Zenia replied. "They can see things before they happen, though; he saw that Anakin was going to win. There's nothing wrong with seeing the future and helping it along."

"But he used it against me!"

_There goes his temper_, Zenia observed.

"That can't be allowed!" Watto continued. "I lost my best slave!"

Zenia raised an eyebrow. "So you admit that you not only need Anakin, but you're also fond of him?" The Toydarian looked away. "No need to hide it; I knew all along. Like how I knew the _real_ reason why you wouldn't sell me to Jabba." Watto looked at her in surprise while Zenia folded her arms across her front. "Look, there are times where I like you, and there are times where I want to stuff you up a bantha's backside. But the truth is I've always trusted you, even if not completely. So I'm going to trust you to look out for our mother until we come back for her. Got it?"

Watto's surprise left his face and he looked down once again, before nodding his head. That was enough for Zenia; for as long as her mother was Watto's slave, she would be safe.

* * *

When the group arrived back at the ship, Obi-Wan and Siri went to greet them, passing by Padmé, Zenia and Jar Jar as they hurried inside the ship, the latter greeting the two Padawans with a cheerful, "Hel-o!" Siri just shook her head with a smile.

"We have all the essential parts we need," said Qui-Gon, still mounted on one of the Eopies as Adi climbed off the other one. "I'm going back; some unfinished business to take care of."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?"

"Tut tut, Kenobi," said Siri, tapping her friend on the nose. "All Jedi are supposed to treat all living creatures with respect and compassion. Except maybe Jar Jar."

Obi-Wan laughed while Adi only shook her head, although the older Jedi knew that trying to show compassion towards one as annoying and troublemaking as Jar Jar could be...quite a challenge.

"It's Zenia's brother; he helped us acquire these parts." The male Jedi Master gathered up the reins of the Eopie while grabbing the reins of the other, too. "Get this hyper-drive generator installed."

"It should not take long," said Adi, and the three of them turned back towards the ship as Qui-Gon made his way towards the settlement.

"How many life forms do you think we'll pick up before this mission is over?" Siri asked her friend.

"Knowing our luck, too many to handle."


	8. Chapter Seven: Lovers Lost

Once again, I thank those of you who have taken the time to review. I really appriciate them.

* * *

From the cockpit Obi-Wan, Siri and Adi could see Qui-Gon and Anakin approaching at a quick pace – too quickly, Obi-Wan noticed, and he could sense the unease radiating from his master. He could sense something else, too.

"The dark side," spoke Adi. Her eyes watched Qui-Gon worriedly.

Something dark then appeared behind Anakin. "There!" Siri cried, pointing. Anakin dived down and Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber. The dark figure hopped from his transport and ignited his own lightsaber; its blade was red, and the blonde Padawan recognized its colour from her studies at the Temple. "Sith."

"But that's impossible," said Adi. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Despite her insistence, even _she_ could not deny what she was seeing with her own eyes.

Anakin hurried onto the ship and soon joined them in the cockpit. "He says to take off."

The pilot started up the ship. "Fly low towards him, and keep the ramp down," said Obi-Wan. The pilot did as ordered and the ship took off. It flew low towards Qui-Gon, and when he became level with the ramp, he leapt onto it.

The three Jedi and Anakin hurried through the ship; when they reached him, Qui-Gon was being helped into a seat by Zenia and Jar Jar, the latter being surprisingly calm. "Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon was panting heavily. "Yes, I think so," he replied.

"What was it?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It looked like a Sith, although Master Gallia claims it's impossible," said Siri.

"Nothing is impossible," Qui-Gon told her. "There is a strong possibility it was a Sith. It was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is, it was after the Queen."

"What should we do about it?" asked Zenia.

Qui-Gon looked to Adi. "We will inform the council when we reach Coruscant," said the female Jedi.

When the male Jedi noticed that Anakin was staring at the two Padawans, he decided a proper introduction was in order. "Anakin Skywalker, meet my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hi." Anakin shook his hand.

Siri held out hers, which he took. "I'm Siri Tachi."

"You're a Jedi, too? Pleased to meet you."

* * *

"...and even though I appreciate him freeing me, I would have tried to find a way to get away from him if the Tuskens hadn't started that raid. I didn't like how he looked at me. It was creepy."

Zenia and Jar Jar were sat in a corner out of the way of the pilots, to save any accidents from happening should Jar Jar start fiddling with things. Anakin had wandered off, and with nothing else to do, Zenia had allowed Jar Jar to fiddle with her hair – which, considering what had happened many times before, wasn't the best idea in the galaxy. But the Gungan hadn't pulled out and/or tangled her hair. Yet.

The girl was telling him about Lonnie. "It wasn't the two year age difference that bothered me at all. It was just _him_." She realized the Gungan hadn't said a word throughout her talking. "You're a really good listener, do you know that?"

"Mesa used to it," he explained. His eyes never left her hair. "Mesa never allowed to spaek incase-in mesa saying something stupid. Theresa been some...little-bity accidenties. Not okeday."

Zenia giggled. His speech patterns never ceased to amuse her. "I was never able to get a word in when Lonnie talked. The only thing that shut him up was gun fire – followed by almost getting killed. The Tuskens earned my respect for that." She then noticed that Jar Jar had stopped fiddling with her hair, and feeling behind her head, her hands came across something...unusual. "What's this?" Her hair was tied up in two ponytails, both of which were tied together a few inches below their ties.

"Yousa looking like a Gungan."

She turned to face him. "Huh?"

"Thosa yousa ears," He gestured to the two ponytails, "And theysa tied together. The Gungan females doing it all the time in Otoh Gunga."

Feeling his handiwork again, Zenia couldn't resist the smile which crossed her face. "That's actually pretty clever. Thanks."

"Honestly, Obi-Wan, you're worse than Garen."

"That's a matter of opinion."

The hushed voices caused both girl and Gungan to look up, and bringing a finger up to her lips, Zenia signalled for Jar Jar to remain silent. He nodded while she got to her feet from the crates they'd been sitting on, and he wisely remained behind as she crept forwards.

Peaking around the corner, Zenia saw Obi-Wan and Siri talking, and neither appeared to sense her presence. _They're so focused on each other they haven't widened their senses_. She decided to wait and see if they noticed her there.

But as she remained, she began to feel something between the two Padawans. It was a firm bond through the Force, almost as strong as the one between herself and Anakin, and she could feel how open it was and how their friendly and teasing remarks were travelling through this bond and into their beings. But there were other feelings, Zenia noticed, that remained behind in their souls, and even though she could sense that the two were aware of it, they weren't showing it to each other.

Zenia wasn't stupid; she had seen love before, within the souls of her parents, and knew what it felt like to sense it between two beings, whether they were aware of it or not. She could sense hints of it between the two, deeply hidden but lingering no doubt, and it made her wonder how this had come about.

And most importantly, why the two Padawans were keeping it buried instead of embracing it.

* * *

After travelling through hyper-space, the ship finally arrived on Coruscant. From the cockpit, the Jedi watched as the pilot steered them above the capital, high above the tall buildings and travelling speeders. Zenia and Anakin arrived just as they were descending.

"Here we are: Coruscant," said the pilot. Then noticing the two siblings, he explained further. "The entire planet is one big city." Up ahead, they noticed a shuttle and a landing platform. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there; Senator Palpatine is waiting for us."

The lone figure was watching the ship as it prepared to land, and behind him, several others were making their way outside onto the landing platform. The ship landed and the ramp lowered down, allowing those who needed to leave to do so. The Jedi stepped off first, followed by Zenia, Anakin and Jar Jar, and the Queen followed behind them with her handmaidens and guards. When stood before both the Chancellor and Senator, they bowed, before parting to the side and allowing the Queen to greet the officials.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, your Majesty," said the Senator. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, your Highness," greeted the Chancellor. "It is an honour to finally meet you in person."

The Queen nodded. "Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." The group continued forwards.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is on the current situation," Valorum continued. "I called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

The Queen paused. "I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The group continued, although the Chancellor paused and so did the Jedi. As Palpatine spoke with the Queen the Chancellor was anxious to hear what the peacekeepers had to say.

"We must speak with the Jedi council immediately," Adi informed her friend.

"The situation has become much more complicated," Qui-Gon added. He then sensed Anakin's confusion, and turning, he saw that the boy was uncertain whether or not to remain with Qui-Gon or go with the Queen. Qui-Gon signalled for him to continue on his way, and Zenia placed a light hand on her brother's shoulder to guide him with her.

The small group boarded the taxi, with the siblings and Jar Jar taking a front seat next to the driver. "The Queen is being awfully nice, mesa thinks," said Jar Jar. The taxi sped away, and although the trio didn't know it, they were about to find themselves waiting outside a room with nothing to do other than to wait and exchange life stories.

* * *

When she and her comrades arrived at the Jedi Temple, Adi explained their mission to the rest of the council. "And if it wasn't for the help of these youngsters, we would still be stranded out there," she explained.

"But when we were about to leave, I encountered a warrior who I assume was after the Queen," Qui-Gon continued for her. "He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion was that he could be a Sith Lord."

Master Windu raised an eyebrow. "A Sith Lord?"

"His lightsaber was red and he wore dark robes; I can't find any other better explanation than that," Siri said to this.

"I am uncertain," Adi voiced. "After all, the Sith have been extinct for over a millennium."

Mace agreed with her. "I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

"Ah. Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda made a point of noting. He didn't appear concerned, in Siri's opinion, but no one could be certain when it came to the Grand Master.

"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery," Mace continued. "We _will_ discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

The four bowed, and Obi-Wan and Siri prepared to leave. Being part of the council, Adi made ready to stay...but was surprised when Qui-Gon remained too. _What is he up to?_

"Master Qui-Gon? _More_ to say, have you?" Yoda questioned. Obi-Wan and Siri turned their heads, and after exchanging glances, they turned fully and remained by the door.

Qui-Gon nodded. "With your permission, my Master; we have encountered a surge in the Force."

Almost half of the council leant their heads forwards at this news. "A surge, you say?" asked Yoda.

"Located around a person?" Mace asked further.

"The boy who assisted us," explained Qui-Gon further. "His cells have the highest concentration of Midichlorians I have seen in a lifeform. It is possible he was conceived from the Midichlorians themselves."

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force? You believe it's this boy?" Mace appeared to be in silent disbelief.

"I am unsure of this boy myself, Masters," Adi spoke up. _Might as well, now Qui-Gon's brought it up_. "But his sister appears to be Force-sensitive also, although I sense she is far weaker. Despite this she can sense the world around her like a Master could. My only conclusion to this is that she draws this ability from the bond she shares with her brother."

She sensed Qui-Gon look to her, although she did not look at him. She knew what he was going to say. "Will you not tell them what you thought about her, or will I have to?"

"Speak your mind, you must, Master Gallia," said Yoda. "Part of this council, you are."

Because of her uncertainty, Adi hadn't wanted to bring any of this up at all. _Thank you, Qui-Gon. I will kill you in our next sparring match_. "She has formed a bond with our Gungan companion. A bond which was strong enough to cause a surge in the Force, despite having not been properly settled yet. It is strongest when they are closest to each other. It reminded me of the Prophecy of Peace."

Several members of the council looked to each other, and although they did not show it, the four Jedi could sense they were uneasy.

"It is not possible that two prophecies could be coming to pass at the same time," Mace spoke up.

"The Force acts in mysterious ways, it does," said Yoda.

"The fact that they are siblings says something," Qui-Gon pointed out. He then went onto say, "And although the girl is too old to be trained, I request that the boy be tested."

"Requesting he train as a Jedi, hmm?"

"Finding him and his sister was the Will of the Force; I have no doubt of that."

Yoda and Mace exchanged glances. "Bring him before us, then," Mace said with a sigh. Qui-Gon nodded and left, along with Obi-Wan and Siri, leaving Adi with a room full of Masters and some explanations to give.

Outside, Siri decided to leave. "As much as I want to see the council's reactions, I sense something is about to happen elsewhere."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Trouble?"

"Nothing big," she said. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." She gave his arm a light punch before leaving, her Padawan braid swinging from side to side.

Master and Padawan watched her go. "I honestly don't know how you put up with her," said Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan couldn't resist smirking as he replied, "The same way Master Gallia puts up with you, Master."

"Very funny, Padawan."

* * *

When Anakin was summoned to the Temple, Zenia and Jar Jar decided to go wandering around the Senate building. It was a miracle that they didn't get lost. "I don't understand why anyone would want to get involved with politics. No one can get anything decided, so why bother?"

"Mesa getting confused by the rules and the talks and the debating back and to and fro," Jar Jar agreed.

Zenia suddenly froze. Through the Force she could sense a familiar presence; _too_ familiar for her liking. Although considering they were on Coruscant, it was no surprise that he was on-planet.

"Yousa okeday, Zennie?" The Gungan sent his friend a worried look.

"I sense something. And I don't like it."

"Zenia? Zenia, is that you?"

The girl didn't turn. "Just keep walking." She and Jar Jar continued along the hallway.

"Zenia!" They heard hurrying footsteps behind them, and Zenia screwed her eyes shut in annoyance as her hand was grabbed and she was turned to face the all too familiar Lonnie Iorweth. "It _is_ you!" The Human pulled her in for a hug, and Zenia reluctantly went with it; she rolled her eyes in Jar Jar's direction, showing her annoyance at the boy's sudden arrival. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you!"

"Lonnie, it's...good to see you." _Not_. "I'm fine. I was able to escape to Naboo."

"Escape?"

"After the raid, many of the slaves were scattered, and I feared I would be mistaken for one," she explained. "So...how've you been?" _The guy freed me; I have to at least act polite with him. I owe him that much_.

"Well, I was made a full Senator!" He expected Zenia to enthusiastically congratulate him...but when it didn't come, he brushed it off. "I heard you arrived with the Queen of Naboo; I was on my way to the emergency session of the Senate. Why don't you come with me? Then afterwards I could show you my quarters. I'm so happy you were able to make your way here-"

"Lonnie." Surprisingly, he paused to let her talk. _His training has paid off_. "I would like to, but Senate sessions aren't my thing. And I would prefer to see this crisis through before going anywhere else; these are my friends, and I'm trying to help them."

"But aren't _we_ friends?"

_Maybe, but you want us to be something more. I can sense your lust_. "Yes, and I appreciate what you did for me. Grateful, even. But you have to understand that I need to do this. My brother's here too, and I can't just leave him."

"Your brother is here, too?"

"Yes, he was summoned to the Jedi Temple." Something flashed across Lonnie's face, and Zenia could sense the small hint of fear within him. _For Anakin? He's only a boy; why would Lonnie be afraid-?_

"Zen, there you are." Siri appeared from almost out of nowhere, and Zenia was relieved.

_I didn't even sense her; I guess it __is__ easy to let things slip unnoticed when you're distracted_.

"Hi, Siri," greeted Zenia.

Siri then noticed Lonnie; after having sensed Zenia's surge of relief, she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, we were just talking."

"Actually I'm...late for the meeting of the Senate," said Lonnie, and Zenia could sense his growing unease and fear as he kept glancing between her and Siri, trying not to make eye contact with the female Jedi. "I'll...see you later, Zenia." He hurried away.

_So he fears the Jedi? That's handy to know_.

The Padawan raised an eyebrow at the fleeing Senator. "I assume that's Lonnie? You could do better."

"Don't get me started," said Zenia with a sigh of annoyance. Then trying to take her mind off the encounter, she asked, "Where are the others?"

"My master had to remain; being part of the council, she has to test Anakin," Siri replied. "Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are still at the Temple, waiting for the results." She looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...Master Qui-Gon has a habit of defying the council," said Siri. "Sometimes I agree with him, but this time... If they deny Anakin his training, I fear Qui-Gon will take it upon himself to do so."

Zenia bit her lip. She could imagine the disappointment Anakin would feel, being rejected by the Jedi council...but her curiosity was peaked by Siri's reasoning. "Why do you fear that?"

"It's not so much to do with Anakin's training," the Jedi explained further. "It's just...in order to train him, Qui-Gon will have to take Anakin as his Padawan learner."

The fifteen-year-old understood. "And Qui-Gon already has one," she said flatly.

Siri nodded. "I fear in his determination, he may simply cast Obi-Wan aside, either by saying he is ready to take the trials or by simply passing him onto another master. I'm praying if Anakin is turned down, Qui-Gon decides to do the former. He and Obi-Wan share...a close bond. I would hate to see that broken; it would tear Obi-Wan apart."

Sensing the feelings emanating from Siri, Zenia was reminded of what she had sensed back on the ship. "Excuse me if I'm intruding on anything, but...on our way here I heard you two talking and I...sensed something. Is there something going on between you two, or..._was_ there, at any point?"

The moment the question was out in the open, Siri sensed the protective walls she had built years before begin to rise again – the walls which she had lowered when she and Obi-Wan agreed to be friends again. She had a feeling that, sooner or later, one of their new companions would notice something between them, and Siri wasn't at all surprised that one was Zenia.

"I guess..." she began. The woman took in a deep breath and let it out again, to calm herself down and to prevent the walls from rising again. "I guess it would be good to...get it out in the open. You see, Zen; Obi-Wan and I used to go on missions together all the time along with our masters. We were a good team. But...some years back, we were asked to protect a young boy, and...something changed. I don't know how this change came about, but it just did. Almost as if by the Will of the Force." She let out another breath of air. "Obi-Wan and I were on a doomed ship, and knowing that we were going to die, we...told each other how we felt. When we survived, instead of abandoning what we had we tried to make things work. But Masters Qui-Gon and Yoda discovered our love...and we had no choice but to give it up. We remained apart after that; this is the first mission we've taken together since that happened."

Zenia didn't know what to say, and Jar Jar was uncharacteristically silent. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I like how you found love when you both appear to be polar opposites."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Siri replied with a shrug.

"But you two don't act like anything's happened between you; you're getting along really well, all things considered. And why did you have to abandon it?"

"We both realized how much we missed our friendship," said the Padawan. "After what happened, what we had before was lost, and taking this mission together made us realize this. We were able to move on from the incident, and even if things are not exactly like they were before, they are similar enough for us to be comfortable with each other again, perhaps even more so. And as for abandoning it... The Jedi forbid attachments. They lead to fear and jealously, which are pathways to the darkness."

"I understand," said the girl. "But if you loved each other, why didn't you leave the Jedi Order?"

The Jedi smiled warmly. _She has no clue... Too young to understand what love __can do if explored the wrong way_. "It would have broken our hearts far more than it did when we broke things off," Siri explained. "We would have both come to regret out actions if we left the Order." The blonde turned away, gazing out over Coruscant with distant eyes.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Siri didn't reply.

* * *

Gazing out at that same sunset, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon waited for the council to finish their test with Anakin; both men were stood side by side, leaning against the wall which separated them from the long drop below.

"You and Siri have been getting along well."

The statement broke the silence that had settled between them, and Obi-Wan glanced up at his master before his gaze returned to the city before them. "We agreed to be friends again. I missed our friendship, those years that we were apart, and I didn't realize it until this mission brought us together again. Although now that I look back...those years apart helped, as much as I don't like to admit it."

"How so?" Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It made me realize that...if I lost her, I can let her go. I can live without her."

His master smiled. "Then you have learnt to love with an open heart, much sooner than I did. I almost gave into the dark side when Tahl died, and losing her taught me that lesson."

The Padawan remembered that time well; he had frequently brought his master rich tea to try and help him sleep, but it hadn't worked. Obi-Wan's sudden relationship with Siri, however, had given the elder Jedi inner peace. _It's funny how that worked out_.

"I hope we take on more missions together, after this one is over," said Obi-Wan. He then sensed something hidden within his master... _No, he wouldn't hide anything from me. But he hid his relationship with Tahl..._ "I am thankful the council gave us this chance. Missions will not be so boring anymore." He turned away once again to look out at the sunset.

Qui-Gon could hide things from his Padawan...but Obi-Wan could not hide anything from his master, no matter how hard he tried.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Obi-Wan didn't reply.


	9. Chapter Eight: Battle Plans

We're starting to come towards the end of this story. Just the battle, the aftermath, and then the end. Again, I'd like to say thank you to those who have taken the time out to review.

* * *

The small trio consisting of Siri, Zenia and Jar Jar arrived back at the Queen's quarters after having heard the news of what had happened in the session of the Senate. Chancellor Valorum had failed to act, so Queen Amidala had pushed for a Vote of No Confidence.

After being let inside, the three saw the Queen stood over by the window, gazing out over the dark city sadly. It was Jar Jar who approached her hesitantly, much to the surprise of the other two.

"Yousa thinking...yousa people gonna die?" he asked.

The Queen remained firm with her gaze. "I don't know."

"Gungans get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not."

Sensing the despair radiating from her friend, Zenia stepped forwards and laid a gentle hand on his arm, since she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulders. Jar Jar surprised her further with his gentleness as he took her hand in his and removed it. "It okeday, Zennie. Gungans no dying without a fight. Wesa warriors. Wesa got a grand army. That's why the Naboo no likey us, mesa thinks."

Siri sensed the wheels turning in the Queen's head, but before she could determine what her Highness was planning they were interrupted.

"Your Highness." The door had opened to reveal Captain Panaka and Senator Palpatine, who both made their way towards the Queen and bowed. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor."

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one," said the Senator. The Queen made her way past him, barely battering an eyelid, and Siri sensed a flash of confusion within the older man. "Your Majesty, if I am elected I promise to put an end to the corruption in the Senate."

"Senator, may I ask who else has been nominated?" voiced Siri. She felt a little uneasy about Valorum's position, and could only imagine how her master would feel once she heard the news. The two had been good friends.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan, and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." The Captain appeared supportive of the first choice, although rather bitter towards the second, Siri noticed. She exchanged a raised eyebrow with Zenia, who had come to stand beside her.

Palpatine didn't look worried. "I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote. I _will_ be Chancellor."

Although the Queen _did_ look worried. "I fear that by the time you have control of the Senate, there will be nothing left of our people or our way of life."

"I understand your concern, your Majesty, but unfortunately the Federation has possession of our planet."

The Queen was silent at this remark, and once again, Siri – and this time even Zenia – could sense the wheels turning in the Queen's mind, although neither could understand what she was thinking. "Senator," she finally spoke, "this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine." The Senator's face turned from pleased to concerned. "I've decided to go back to Naboo."

Siri and Zenia's head snapped round to face each other, then back in the Queen's direction. "Your Highness, with your permission; when did you make this decision?" Siri asked. Amidala certainly hadn't discussed it before with any of them.

"Does it matter?" replied the Queen. "My mind is made up and I will not back down."

Palpatine rose from his seat as the Queen passed. "But your Majesty, be realistic; they will force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator." The Queen spun on her heel and faced the Senator once more. "My fate will be no different to that of our people."

"I will inform the Jedi council." Siri left the room without waiting for permission to do so.

"Captain, ready my ship." Panaka hurried on ahead, and Zenia and Jar Jar followed the Queen's handmaidens aimlessly, confused by the events which had just transpired.

Zenia gazed back as the Senator tried to make one final plea for the Queen to stay, but she was having none of it. Her mind was made up. And Zenia didn't know if her stubbornness was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

Siri sensed the uneasy atmosphere in the council room even before she entered; the feelings she felt were a mixture of anger, disappointment and hurt, and although she couldn't pinpoint where each emotion was coming from, it gave her a good idea of what had happened.

But she had no time to question it; the Queen was about to leave for Naboo, and the Padawan was determined to make sure she wouldn't go back to her planet alone.

She was allowed into the room. In the centre she could see Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin, and she also caught sight of her master sat in her seat out of the corner of her eye. She could sense the disappointment coming from her. Entering the room more fully she could trace hints of anger coming from Qui-Gon and Anakin, while the hurt was most definitely coming from Obi-Wan.

"What news do you bring, Padawan Tachi?" Mace addressed her.

Siri bowed before them quickly, still panting for breath. "Her Highness, the Queen of Naboo, has decided to return to her home planet. I am unsure what her motives are, but I would like to request that we accompany her."

The news was met with surprise, and Adi rose from her seat. "What has happened in the Senate?"

"There was a Vote of No Confidence," Siri explained. She sensed the flash of emotion within her master, which didn't come as a surprise. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated, but the Vote does not take place until tomorrow."

Mace looked to Yoda, and they appeared to have some kind of private conversation with their eyes alone. "Permission to accompany her granted," said Mace. He then looked to Qui-Gon, and his stern expression from before returned. "We shall continue this debate after you get back. May the Force be with you all."

Qui-Gon didn't even bow before he left the chambers, Anakin trotting along behind him like a lost puppy. Siri turned to her friend for answers, but Obi-Wan only gave her a '_we'll talk later_' look before following his master.

* * *

"I am sad that Finis has been forced to step down, but I saw it coming," said Adi, after Siri described what had happened in the Senate more fully. The two were on their way to the ship with the Queen not far behind them. "He was...weak. I have been trying to help him, although it appears I could not do enough."

Siri shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Master." She then went on to ask, "Will you tell me what happened in there with the council? I have a good idea, all things considered with Qui-Gon's track record."

"The council felt that Anakin was not only too old to be trained, but also dangerous," explain Adi.

Her Padawan paused in surprise. "Anakin? Dangerous? He's only a boy."

"But he holds great fear for his mother and sister, his mother especially," said Adi further. "The council feared that if manipulated, he could be turned to the dark side very easily."

"I guess that makes sense." Siri looked down at her feet. "I assume Qui-Gon didn't take this rejection well."

"He's not the only one who feels rejected."

Siri looked ahead towards the ship; Qui-Gon was talking to Anakin, while Obi-Wan was walking up the ramp and into the ship. The blonde could still sense the hurt within him. She had known what would happen if Anakin was rejected; she had feared the results. "What did Qui-Gon say?"

"That Obi-Wan was ready to take the trials." Siri sensed that her master wasn't explaining something completely when she said this, but the blonde didn't question further. She was too concerned for her friend. "I suppose this was not too bad; I feared that Qui-Gon would pass him onto another Master. But in the way he said it... It was no different." She turned to look down at her Padawan. "Will you see if he is all right?"

Looking into her master's blue eyes, Siri saw trust; she and Adi had always trusted each other, but this was a different kind of trust. _She trusts that I can be around Obi-Wan again without my feelings for him resurfacing. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a hand in Obi-Wan and I being together on this mission_. "I will," she said with a nod.

The Padawan made her way towards the ship and up the ramp, greeting Zenia with a nod as she passed. She was followed by Adi, Qui-Gon and the Queen, and once they reached the top of the ramp, Jar Jar began cheering, "Wesa going home!"

Zenia couldn't help it; she laughed out loud.

* * *

Once the ship was in hyper-space, Siri found Obi-Wan in a far off corner sat on top of the many crates of food which were stacked in various places. The Padawan was trying to eat the field rations, but every time he took a mouthful, it looked as if he wanted to spit it back out again.

"Don't torture yourself," said Siri, walking over to him. Obi-Wan looked up and watched her as she took a seat on the crate in front of him. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Obi-Wan threw the ration aside. "I never thought Qui-Gon would just... I feel like I've been..."

"Tossed aside?" Siri supplied helpfully. He nodded. "You don't blame Anakin, do you?"

"It's not his fault," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "But I only wish my master would just listen to the council for once. I don't like it when he defies them."

"Sometimes I agree with him when he does," Siri admitted.

"You would."

She gave him a friendly shove. "Let me finish, you nerf-brain." He smirked, and Siri felt pleased that she was able to cheer him up. "What I'm saying is that he is doing what he believes is right, and even though I don't agree with him this time, we just have to accept that he has made his choice."

"You think Anakin is dangerous?"

"No, but I don't like how Qui-Gon's treating you." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a rub. "You're a talented Jedi, Obi-Wan. You don't deserve this."

Obi-Wan smirked yet again. "Funny. Before we were Padawans, you didn't think so highly of me."

The hand that was rubbing his shoulder pushed him away. "You really know how to ruin a moment, Kenobi."

They chuckled together.

"But I am grateful that he thinks I'm ready to take the trials," he then said.

Siri wondered if she should tell him about the impending trial which awaited her – which would also take her away from Obi-Wan for perhaps years – but then Zenia appeared from around the corner, and catching sight of the two Padawans, she approached them. "Do either of you happen to have one of those funny breather things? The ones you use underwater?"

"I have one." Obi-Wan took it out of his robe and handed it to her. "Why?"

"The Queen finally told us her plan," the girl explained. "She wants to rally the Gungans together to help us defeat the Federation Army. Jar Jar was ask to go to the Gungan city to plead our case, but he didn't want to go alone. I offered to go with him."

Both Padawans raised their eyebrows. "How do you put up with him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I accepted his nature, and it doesn't bother me," she replied. "It's not his fault that he's clumsy, so he shouldn't be blamed for it."

"Wow. She shows more compassion for other beings than you do."

That earned Siri a shove from her friend, and she shoved back. Zenia only rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they landed in the swamps of Naboo, Jar Jar led Zenia to a lake which he then jumped into. After hesitating, Zenia waded into the water after him, placing the aquatabreather which Obi-Wan had leant her into her mouth. _Good thing I taught myself how to swim when I first arrived here_. She dived beneath the surface, and through the murky waters, Zenia could just see Jar Jar up ahead, his long ears flapping about behind him as he glided gracefully through the water.

_So there __is__ a place in this galaxy where he isn't clumsy_. Up ahead Zenia noticed a series of large domes nestled in between the coral, all lit with an orange glow.

Jar Jar arrived in front of one of the domes and entered the city of Otoh Gunga, and Zenia wasn't far behind him. She passed through the jelly-like substance the dome was made of. "Wow. That stuff made me feel all tingly." She then looked around at the city. "Um...should people be here?" It was quiet. _Too_ quiet for a city.

"Hel-o!" Jar Jar cried. "Captain Tarpals? Yousa here?"

Zenia then noticed some bodies a short distance away – very still bodies. She hurried over, and after spotting them too, Jar Jar followed. The girl knelt down beside the bodies; from how they were dressed, Zenia guessed they were guards. "Blaster wounds. The city was attacked, and there's no guessing who was behind it."

She looked to Jar Jar and saw the sadness in his eyes. _The Federation probably put them all in camps, like everybody else_. The Gungans had been their last hope, and they were gone. Zenia laid a hand on Jar Jar's knee; they were his people, after all.

She was then surprised when Jar Jar brushed it off. "Theysa no dead. Mesa knows where theysa be hiding." He leapt to his feet and hurried back towards the entrance, and it took Zenia a moment to shake herself from the sudden shock before following her friend.

After the long swim back up to the surface, Zenia and Jar Jar climbed from the water and shook themselves off, and Zenia began to rub her arms from the sudden chill of the air above. Siri arrived by her side and placed a towel around her shoulders.

"Theresa nobody there," Jar Jar reported. "Gunga city is deserted. Some kind of fighting, mesa thinks."

Adi bit her lip with worry, looking a lot like her apprentice while doing so. "Looks like the Trade Federation knew about them, after all."

"Do you think they've been taken to the camps?" asked Obi-Wan.

Captain Panaka shook his head. "More likely they were wiped out."

"Jar Jar doesn't think so," Zenia spoke up, the towel still wrapped around her.

The Gungan nodded. "When wesa in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you." He took off, heading deeper into the swamps, and the others followed behind him.

Zenia noticed that the Queen and her handmaidens had changed into more suitable clothing...and she also noticed that Padmé had joined them, apparently having appeared from nowhere after she disappeared when they arrived on Coruscant. Siri noticed this also and wondered.

* * *

There were hundreds, if not thousands of Gungans gathered in the supposed sacred place, ranging from men, women and children, including some creatures native to the planet. The group were led through the swamp by a Gungan mounted upon a creature called a Kaadu.

They arrived in a clearing where by some old ruins, the group could see the Gungan leaders gathered.

"Your honour; Queen Amidala of the Naboo," the Gungan on the Kaadu presented. The Queen stepped forwards with Jar Jar.

"Er..." Jar Jar looked a little frightened of the Gungan leader. "Hello there, Boss Nass, your honour."

"Jar Jar Binks, whosa thosa others?" At least, Siri _thought_ he said this. His speech was harder to understand than Jar Jar's.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," said the Queen, and Zenia could sense that unlike before on the ship, the Queen appeared...hesitant. "I come before you in peace."

Boss Nass said something else, which not even Zenia could understand.

"We wish to form an alliance-"

"Your honour." The Queen was suddenly interrupted by Padmé, who stepped forwards in front of the Queen and addressed the Gungan leader herself. What was even more surprising was that the Queen appeared to step back and allow the handmaiden to speak.

"Whosa this?" Boss Nass demanded.

"I am Queen Amidala."

There was mumbling among the group and many surprised faces; Qui-Gon and Adi didn't appear surprised, a look of realization crossed Siri's face while the others were out right shocked, including Obi-Wan (although he tried to hide this in front of his master and Siri). The blonde Jedi had suspected that something was going on; albeit, not for very long, but she made the connection to when she and her master had first landed on Naboo, and had seen the handmaiden who looked almost exactly like the Queen. That handmaiden was the decoy Queen. _It certainly explains why they took so long to get ready, before we escaped_.

"This is my decoy, Sabé; my protection, and my loyal bodyguard," Padmé explained further. "I'm sorry for the deception, but it was necessary to protect myself." She then continued where the decoy had left off. "Although we do not always agree, your honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we've worked so hard to build; if we do not act quickly all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us." She got down on her knees, and the group behind her followed her example.

Boss Nass looked thoughtful...and then he laughed. "Yousa no thinking yousa greater than the _Gungans_? Mesa like it. Maybe wesa...being friends."

All around them, the Gungans began cheering while smiles were exchanged throughout the group.

Noticing the confusion still lingering within Obi-Wan, Siri sent him a smirk. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Neither did you."

"I began to suspect something was up when Padmé disappeared on Coruscant," Siri admitted. "And then after she suddenly reappeared here. But you didn't have a clue."

"That was the whole point. It's allowed."

"Sure it is, Kenobi." Siri rolled her eyes. "But why are you still confused?"

"I'm wondering... Was she always disguised as a handmaiden, or did she change throughout? And if she did, when did she change, and when was it her bodyguard?"

Siri couldn't resist laughing lightly at his confusion. "You nerf-brain."

* * *

Captain Panaka left to find any others who had escaped the Federation's army. As his speeders pulled up again Zenia sensed something behind her, and turning her head, she saw that Jar Jar had fainted. Boss Nass was laughing.

"Is he all right?" she asked the Gungan leader.

"Hesa fine. Theresa nothing yousa worry about."

Zenia glanced at Jar Jar still lying motionless. _Well, I guess it gets him out of the way for now..._

"What is the situation, Captain?" Padmé asked.

"Almost everyone's in camps," Panaka reported. "The few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army is also a lot larger than we thought. Your Highness, I do not think this is a battle we can win."

The Queen was unfazed. "The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the droid armies away from the cities. R2." With a beep, the little droid projected a holomap before them. "We can enter the city using the secret passages under the waterfalls."

Zenia nodded. "I used those passages all the time. They're very handy."

"Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion," Padmé continued. "Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy the droids will be lost and confused. What do you think, Masters?" She turned to the Jedi.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," said Qui-Gon.

Adi nodded in agreement. "If there is a place where we can hold him, it will make our job a lot easier."

"The throne room," the Captain informed her. "It's difficult to get into, but once we're inside we shouldn't have a problem."

"But during the diversion, many Gungans could be killed," Siri voiced.

This didn't faze Boss Nass. "Wesa ready to do aresa part."

"I will stay and fight with them," Zenia decided. When the group looked her way, she explained, "They'll need all the help they can get."

"We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army," the Queen said further. "We will send the few pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well conceived plan," said Qui-Gon.

Adi agreed, "Indeed."

"However there's great risk," the male Jedi Master continued. "The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate their shield."

"And there's an even bigger danger; if the Viceroy escapes, your Highness, he will return with another droid army," Obi-Wan added to this.

"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

Siri nodded firmly. "Lets go fight us a battle." When she noticed the raised eyebrow her master was giving her, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, keep the peace."

Obi-Wan, already smirking, couldn't resist adding, "With aggressive negotiations."

That earned him a look from his own master, although it was not a look of displeasure, but a look of amusement.


	10. Chapter Nine: Liberating Naboo

And here it is. The battle chapter. I will warn you now that writing fast-paced battle scenes is not my strong point (although people have told me otherwise in the past), so if something doesn't seem right, please tell me.

Jut get the tissues ready... After all, we know how this ends. :(

As always, reviews are appriciated. A thank you to those who have done so.

* * *

Mounted upon one of the many Kaadus, Zenia followed along behind Jar Jar as the Gungan Grand Army made its way through the swamp's mist towards the fields where the battle would be staged. Many other Gungans were walking on foot, some leading the few Fambaas and Falumpasets which carried the weapons that would be used.

A horn sounded as the army marched on, and Zenia couldn't shake the dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach from arising. The closest she had ever come to fighting a battle was the few raids she'd experienced while growing up on Tatooine, and they could hardly be called battles. They were too chaotic and too full of mayhem to be referred to as such.

When out in the open field, Captain Tarpals – the Gungan who they had met in the sacred place – held up his hand. "Halt!" Jar Jar, who was following behind him, did the same, and the army drew to a halt. "Staring up the shield!"

Zenia looked over at where several of the large Fambaas were carrying shield generators on their backs; these generators were switched on, and the strange biological technology which the Gungans used generated a large bubble around the army. Just in time, too.

In the distance, the Federation army appeared from behind the hills. The tanks came to a halt when in view, and almost immediately, they open fired on the army. But the blasts hit the bubble protecting the Gungans.

_So far so good_, thought Zenia. She hoped that her friends and brother were all right.

* * *

Padmé led the Jedi, her guards and the few pilots towards the palace, pausing to hide behind a wall when they noticed the lone tank and group of battle droids guarding the entrance. While Padmé signalled to Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon relayed to Anakin what he had instructed him to do before; to find a safe place to hide and stay there.

The way in which Anakin said "sure" reminded Siri of her younger Padawan days; back when she had been rebellious and impatient. As if reading her mind, Obi-Wan sent her a raised eyebrow, and she responded to this by giving him a friendly nudge.

In the distance, Panaka and some of the guards took their positions before they began to fire at the battle droids, taking out the lone tank in the process. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers as they hurried behind the conflict, making for the main hanger. They tried opening the door, and finding it locked, Adi used her lightsaber to slash the controls, making the door opened.

"Aren't I usually the one who does that, Master?" asked Siri with a smirk.

Adi smirked back. "Masters can learn a lot from their Padawans."

The group hurried inside the main hanger to find it crawling with battle droids. They immediately got to work in destroying them, while Anakin ran to find cover.

Padmé shot down several battle droids with only a couple of blasts. "Get to your ships!" The pilots hurried to the bright yellow fighters as droids were placed inside them; R2 was even retrieved and placed inside one. This was the fighter Anakin ran to hide in, and Siri made sure that he stayed down before she turned her attention back to the battle.

The fighters took off on their mission as the last of the battle droids were destroyed.

* * *

_They must have figured out our little trick_, Zenia realized when the tanks stopped firing. The Gungans waited patiently, wondering what was going to happen next, and a few of them began to grow uneasy.

"Steady, steady," said Jar Jar.

Zenia's eyes narrowed when she saw the larger tanks open up, letting out stacks of battle droids which were curled up in status. The Gungans prepared for battle, activating their own hand-held shields and loading up the catapults, while the battle droids were placed onto the grass and activated.

Tarpals gulped. "Ouch time."

The battle droids marched towards the shield protecting the Gungan army, and Zenia withdrew her blaster from her belt and took aim. The droids passed through the shield, and the moment they did, the girl fired. She hit one; the two who had been next to it looked down at their fallen comrade before turning and firing. The shots were blocked by the wall of shields at the front while the Gungans behind threw small bombs at the droids.

The catapults were fired as well, and the noise they made caused the Kaadu Jar Jar was riding to rise up in panic; the Gungan fell to the ground, and after seeing that he was all right, Zenia continued to fire at the droid army.

* * *

With all the battle droids destroyed, Captain Panaka and his group joined the Queen's. "My guess is the Viceroy's in the throne room."

"Red group, blue group; everybody this way," the Captain ordered, and they made their way towards the main doors of the hanger.

Obi-Wan and Siri walked side by side. "How many droids?" the blonde asked.

"Siri, there's no time for this," said Obi-Wan. Then with a smile, he added, "But since you asked, I cut fifteen."

"Sixteen was my count. You owe me a favour." Her friend smirked.

Anakin stood up in the fighter he was hiding in. "Hey, wait for me!"

"Anakin, stay where you are," said Qui-Gon. "You'll be safe there."

"But I-"

"Stay in that cockpit!"

"And make sure he does, R2," Adi added to this. The little droid beeped in acknowledgement.

But when they reached the doors, they opened to reveal the dark cloaked figure from before on Tatooine. The Jedi sensed the dark side of the Force residing around him, even before he raised his head to reveal his orange, almost red eyes, burning like flames.

Qui-Gon stepped forwards. "Obi-Wan and I will handle this," he said. "Adi, you take the Queen around the long way and into the palace."

She nodded and led Padmé away. Siri hesitated and looked to Obi-Wan, who only sent her a nod of reassurance. _I'll be fine. You mustn't fail to get the Viceroy_. Siri knew he was right; their reclaimed friendship was built upon the fact that they had to let each other go when called for. So she turned and hurried after her master, leaving her friend to what could possibly be his end.

Three Destroyers rolled into the room, and the retreating group took cover as they began firing. Adi and Siri stood in front, deflecting the blasts with their lightsabers, but the shields around the droids prevented them from getting hit by the blasts coming back at them.

Out of the corner of her eye Siri noticed Anakin's fighter come to life, heading directly towards the Destroyers. Anakin fired at them, and the guns on the fighter were strong enough to penetrate the shields surrounding the droids. The two Jedi and the group watched as Anakin's fighter then continued out the hanger doors and took to the air.

"Well, if you think about it, he hasn't left the cockpit," said Siri.

Adi only rolled her eyes as Padmé led the way out of the hanger and into the main palace. As they hurried down the main floor hallway towards the stairs, battle droids appeared before them and began firing. The group hid behind the pillars lining the hallway and fired back; Adi and Siri split up as the groups did too, one Jedi guarding one side while the other guarded the rest. Siri spun her lightsaber in her hand, batting back the blasts and destroying several droids at a time.

But more just kept on coming.

"We don't have time for this, Captain," said Padmé. "These droids are probably a distraction to cover the Viceroy's escape."

Siri, who stood next to her as she deflected the droids' blasts, begged to differ. "I don't think the Viceroy is trying to escape, your Highness. I can still sense his presence here. A coward he may be, but he won't leave unless there's no chance he can win. Which is both good and bad."

"How so?" asked the Captain.

"Good because we can still capture him. Bad because it means there's still a chance we can lose."

* * *

Destroyers rolled into the shields and began firing, knocking many Gungans from their steeds. Zenia directed her own steed towards the deadly droids, and the Kaadu leapt over them in a bold move, its strong legs knocking over two. Zen then used her blaster to take out the legs of a third one, causing it to lose balance and fall over.

Captain Tarpals joined her. "Wheresa General Jar Jar?"

_That title sounds so weird_. "I haven't seen him since he fell from his Kaadu."

Searching through the Force, she then located him not very far away, and her eyes peered in that direction; Jar Jar had half a battle droid clinging onto his back and was trying to get it off him. Zenia took a careful aim and fired in the same direction. She hit the droid and it was knocked from the Gungan's back.

Jar Jar then proceeded to jump on the droid as overkill before kicking it for good measure. His foot got caught in the loose wires, and accidentally, the blaster that was still in the droid's hands began firing at other droids; Jar Jar noticed it only happened when he stomped his foot, so proceeded to keep doing so while aiming at the droids around him.

Zenia rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless.

* * *

Siri heard the sudden smashing of a window, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Panaka had done this. Glancing for a second at the window, she caught onto to his idea.

"I'll cover you!" she told the two beside her. "Go! Quickly!" Padmé and Panaka hurried behind her as she deflected the blasts from the droids.

"Siri, go with them to the throne room!" Adi ordered her Padawan. "I'll stay here with the rest and hold off the droids!" Siri nodded and followed the group as they climbed out the window.

"Use your ascension guns," said the Captain. Padmé and the guards took the guns out from their belts and aimed upwards. Several long cables shot out and hit the highest part of the wall above them, and pulling the trigger, the group were pulled upwards until they reached the desired level.

Siri watched from below, waiting to see which floor they stopped on. When they reached the right floor, Siri used the Force to leap up and meet them before igniting her lightsaber again. She cut a large hole in the glass and pushed it out; it landed on the floor and smashed into pieces.

The group climbed through before they hurried down the long hallway which led to the throne room.

Siri then felt a small amount of pain coming from the Force-bond she shared with Obi-Wan. _I know you can do it, Obi-Wan. Just hang in there_.

* * *

There was a huge explosion, and glancing up behind her, Zenia saw that one of the shield generators had been destroyed. This caused several others around it to fail, and the shields came down immediately. In the distance, the tanks began to move towards the army.

"What now?" she called out.

Captain Tarpals whistled, and the Gungans around them turned and fled. The various other captains throughout the army did the same, and the whistle echoed throughout the field as a retreat was called and the army fled back to the swamps. Zenia turned her Kaadu around and did the same, turning occasionally to fire at the droids pursuing them. She hit one who was poking out from one of the tanks, causing it to crash into the ground.

She then frantically began looking for Jar Jar. "Jar Jar! Jar Jar!" She then noticed several large blue bombs rolling down the hill...and one Gungan in the middle of them, running for his life. _Ah. There he is_. She turned and steered her Kaadu towards the chaotic scene.

As she came closer she noticed several of the bombs crashing into the tanks, stopping them in their tracks, and she realized that maybe Jar Jar's actions could be a blessing rather than a curse – in battle, anyway, and steered in the right direction. She also heard him calling for help, and rode closer to him.

When he spotted her, he waved his hands frantically above his head. "Zennie! Over here!" Zenia passed him, made a U-turn, then held out her hand and pulled him up onto her steed without missing a beat. He gripped her waist for dear life. "Mesa be thanking yousa! Yousa saved mi again!"

"Don't thank me yet!" After all, they were still in the middle of the battle, and anything could happen.

This was proved when their steed was hit by the blast of a cannon, and both Zenia and Jar Jar were thrown forwards. Zenia landed on the grass and rolled, allowing her body to go limp to save from injuring herself severely. When she looked up, she saw a tank passing her by...with Jar Jar gripping onto the tank's gun. Zenia got to her feet and chased after him.

_I'm in trouble, he's in trouble, we're all in trouble_. She stopped mid-thought to avoid the tank suddenly turning violently, and watched the scene fearfully as Tarpals tried to help Jar Jar off the machine. But then they both fell, and Zenia hurried over to them in order to help them up, noticing the droids beginning to surround them.

She helped Jar Jar to his feet first, then Tarpals. She then glanced around at the Gungans surrendering to the droid army, but her gaze focussed on the Gungan bodies laying motionlessly on the ground. _To think; hundreds of lives gone...all because of greed and because the Senate failed to act_.

The older Gungan looked worried. "Oh, giving up, General Jar Jar," he said. "Wesa think of something."

Zenia nodded in agreement, holding up her blaster ready. "Agreed. Where's Anakin where you need him? We could use his ingenuity right now."

A battle droid held its blaster in their direction. "Hands up."

Jar Jar immediately did as asked. "Mi give up. Mi give up."

Tarpals just placed his head in his hand. Zenia, seeing no other alternative, placed her blaster on the ground. She knew that if she started firing, it would be the end of them all; there were simply too many of them.

_Yeah, we're all in trouble. I hope everyone else is having better luck than we are_.

* * *

Siri and Padmé stopped running when several battle droids and Destroyers surrounded them both and the group following. Too many to deal with, but Siri took out her lightsaber anyway, and the guards held up their blasters.

"Put down your weapons," said Padmé. "They win this round."

The guards did as asked, and Siri turned off her lightsaber before looking at the Queen, confused. But then she saw something in the Queen's eyes; deceit. This was their way into the throne room. So Siri laid her lightsaber onto the floor, and a battle droid came and took it.

"Not so tough without your lightsaber now, are you, Jedi?" the battle droid said in a smug tone.

Siri was tempted to Force-push the droid into the wall behind it to make a point, but seeing as the group were still surrounded and now weaponless, she knew it wouldn't be the best idea in the galaxy.

The battle droids brought them into the throne room, where the Viceroy was waiting along with another member of the Federation. They were talking, but when the group approached, they turned to acknowledge them. They looked pleased, particularly Nute Gunray.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, your Highness," said the Viceroy. The battle droid from before then handed over Siri's lightsaber, and the Viceroy inspected it. "What an impressive weapon. You Jedi are useless without this."

_Yeah? I wish I could prove you wrong, you coward_. It took all of Siri's will power to stop herself from Force-pushing the Viceroy into the wall. Or worse yet, Force-chocking him.

"It's time for you to sign this treaty, your Highness," the Viceroy continued, "and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

"Viceroy! Your occupation here has ended!" All heads turned towards the door where the Queen's decoy, Sabé, had arrived along with the rest of the second group. Adi was with them, her blue lightsaber ignited.

The Federation members were momentarily shocked, along with the battle droids, and Adi took this opportunity to leap into the room and cut down the two closest droids. Behind her, Sabé and her group hurried away.

"After her! This one's a decoy!" The other battle droids took off after the _real_ decoy, while the _real_ Queen opened up the arm of her throne and took out two blasters.

Siri acted and called her lightsaber back to her hand using the Force; she struck down two more droids, while Padmé and the Captain took out the ones that were left with their newly claimed blasters. The guards then took the blasters from the fallen droids before locking all the doors.

The Viceroy and the other member with him were left utterly shocked by the turn of events. "Now, Viceroy," said Padmé. "We'll discuss a _new_ treaty."

"The time to discuss is over." Then the Viceroy took out a small, hidden blaster and fired.

Adi, who had seen it coming, was able to push the Queen out of the line of fire, but was unable to bring her lightsaber up to block the shot in time.

"Master!"

Her shoulder was hit, and with a cry of pain she sank to the floor. The lightsaber clattered to her feet as she brought her hand up to the injury, while two of the guards ran to help her.

Siri's grip on her lightsaber tightened. The growing hate and anger she had developed towards the Trade Federation met its peak; they tried to kill Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they invaded, they inflicted pain upon thousands, caused the deaths of hundreds, and now, they'd struck down her master.

All because they were selfish, and they were greedy.

Before Siri realized what she was doing she had leapt at the Viceroy, knocking the blaster from his hand and pinning him to the floor as she held her lightsaber to his neck. Its violet blade reflected in the terrified eyes of Gunray, and like the coward he was, he began to beg for mercy.

"No, please! Don't kill me! I'll...I'll give anything! Just don't kill me! You Jedi aren't supposed to kill an unarmed man!"

His pleas were met with silence; Siri just stared at him, not even acknowledging that he was speaking. The darkness within her was starting to grow. She couldn't hear the pleas from the Queen, or the Captain. She couldn't even hear the weak pleas from her master as she lay helplessly on the floor.

But then she heard something.

A sudden, painful cry.

_Obi-Wan_.

It didn't take her long to realize it had come from inside her head, and feeling along their Force-bond, she sensed he was in great pain...and he was also angry.

But it was this which suddenly made her see exactly what she was doing, and switching off her lightsaber, she retreated back and allowed the Viceroy to stand. No matter how angry she was – no matter what happened to her master – killing this being before her was not the Jedi way.

Sensing the growing anger from within Obi-Wan, she turned to her master. "Something's happened to Obi-Wan. I must go to him."

Adi nodded. The guards had helped her to sit up, and the Captain was beginning to inspect her wound. "Go. I sense it, too. We'll be fine here."

So Siri hurried towards the door as one of the guards opened it for her. Outside a battle droid had been waiting, but Siri reignited her lightsaber and slashed it in half without a second glance.

_Obi-Wan, can you hear me? Obi-Wan!_

* * *

Zenia sensed her brother's sudden joy and was confused by it at first...until the droids suddenly dropped their blasters and flopped over. The girl and the two Gungans lowered their hands and glanced at the battle droids around them.

"What are they doing?" asked Jar Jar.

Tarpals smiled. "The control ship has been destroyed! Look!" He pushed over the droid closest to him with barely any effort, and it fell to the ground without resistance.

_And I have a feeling that Ani had something to do with it_. Zenia pushed another droid over just for the sake of it.

"They no worky." Jar Jar pushed his own over, and its head fell off.

The Gungans around them began to cheer...but Zenia could sense that despite their victory, they'd lost someone important.

* * *

_He killed him. He killed him!_ Obi-Wan felt the anger raging inside him; anger he'd aimed at Darth Maul, the Sith Lord he had fought. The same anger which had put him off balance and caused him to fall into the reactor vent. The young Padawan clung on for his life as the Sith above him hit the edge with his lightsaber, sending sparks down at the Jedi.

_He killed Qui-Gon_. Obi-Wan could still feel his master's Life-Force clinging on, but he knew it wouldn't be long before Qui-Gon became one with the Force. The burning hatred for what had happened was feeding the darkness within the young man. _I shouldn't have been knocked down! I should have moved faster! I should have been fighting at his side! That should be me lying there!_ The darkness was clouding his thoughts...

Until he heard her voice.

_Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!_

_Siri_.

He looked around, fearing that she was nearby. _I've already lost Qui-Gon... I can't lose her, too; not in the same day_. But then he realized that her voice had come from within his head, and feeling along their bond, he sensed how worried she was for him.

The light that came with her voice banished the growing darkness within him, and Obi-Wan was able to calm himself down in order to think clearly. His blue eyes noticed Qui-Gon's lightsaber still lying by his side. _If I can just call it..._

* * *

Hurrying through the palace's main Generator Room, Siri sensed a disturbance in the Force, and she didn't like it. It wasn't Obi-Wan; she could still feel him there, and he wasn't in any physical pain. But there was a lot of emotional pain within him.

She came to a series of laser gates which opened before her. She ran through them, reaching the end just in time before they closed...but the sight she saw made her freeze and clutched her gut.

Obi-Wan was kneeling by a fallen Qui-Gon's side, and feeling the Force around them, Siri knew that the Jedi Master was dead. Obi-Wan's face was pressed against that of his dead master's, and from where she stood, the blonde Padawan could hear his sobs. Taking cautious steps she approached him, and kneeling by his side she rested a gentle hand upon her friend's shoulder. He turned to her, and blue eyes met blue. No words needed to be spoken. No words _could_ be spoken.

Siri pulled Obi-Wan towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around him, allowing her friend to bury his face into her robes as he mourned the death of his fallen mentor.


	11. Chapter Ten: What the Future Holds

And we've arrived at the last chapter (there's an Epilogue as well, but since it's short I've uploaded it at the sam time as this one). A big thank you to all those you have read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story. It really does mean a lot to me, considering this is my first _Star Wars_ fic.

As you've probably guessed by now, the series will span through the entire saga (thinking about doing the _Clone Wars_ as well). I'm not sure when I'll have the next story up; I roughly know the plot, but I just need to write it out. All I can say is that there will be more romance in the next one.

Once again, thank you to my readers, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review these last few chapters.

* * *

Telling Anakin that Qui-Gon was dead was one of the hardest things Siri had ever done. The boy had looked up to the Jedi Master; his dreams of becoming a Jedi had been with him. But just like that, those dreams had been crushed and his idol was gone. _But if what Obi-Wan told me comes to pass_, she thought, _then maybe his dreams aren't crushed, after all_.

Nevertheless, she had never seen a child look so devastated before, and Siri had been thankful that Zenia was there to comfort her brother.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present when the Republican ship landed. The Naboo guards were standing to attention, and Siri was stood with Obi-Wan, Adi (who had recovered from her injury and was bandaged up) and Anakin as they waited for the new Chancellor and the Jedi council to appear from within the cruiser. Zenia was stood near them, sending comforting thoughts to her brother, and the Queen was stood with Captain Panaka and Jar Jar.

"Now, Viceroy," said the Queen. The Viceroy was stood before her, his head hung low. "You're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this."

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye." Panaka stepped forwards and escorted the Viceroy and the other member towards the ship, where Republican guards were waiting for them.

The Chancellor was the first to step off the ship; the Jedi and Anakin stepped forwards to greet Palpatine and bowed. "We are indebted to you for your bravery, Jedi. And you too, young Skywalker. We will watch your career with great interest." He patted Anakin's shoulder before passing and approaching the Queen.

The Jedi council came next, and the three Jedi, along with Anakin, bowed before them. They then turned to watch the meeting between the Queen and the Chancellor. "Congratulations on your election, Chancellor."

"Your boldness has saved our people, your Majesty; it's _you_ who should be congratulated," said the new Chancellor. "Together, we will bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." They turned and made their way towards the palace. Anakin trotted over to his sister, who led him along with Jar Jar.

The group of Jedi followed in silence. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," Mace finally spoke. "Qui-Gon was a good man, and a good Jedi."

Obi-Wan let out the breath he was holding. Siri knew he was doing really well, considering how close he and Qui-Gon had been. "He died how he wanted to die," Obi-Wan said. "Defending the peace, protecting innocent lives, and fighting for the good of us all."

"Be missed, he will be," said Yoda. "Mourn him, we will. Let go of him, you must, Obi-Wan."

"I will, Master." Another silence followed. "May I ask what will happen to me now, Masters? Will I be assigned to a new Master? Or will I be taking the trials, like Qui-Gon said?"

Instead of answering, Yoda looked to Adi, much to the confusion of both Obi-Wan and Siri. She smiled, glancing at the two young Padawans. "It is as I told you before in my full report, Master Yoda. They have done very well. There were places were they teased each other, but don't we all? Most importantly, they were able to leave the past in the past and reignite their friendship. There is no danger of attachment. There friendship even prevented them both from falling into the darkness."

Both Padawans continued to watch Adi with confusion; neither understood what she was talking about. "What do you mean by that, Master?" Siri asked finally.

Adi just kept on smiling. "I am saying, my Padawan, that you have both taken the trials. And you have both passed."

Obi-Wan and Siri looked at her in disbelief. "We took the trials?" Siri gasped.

"And we passed?" Obi-Wan gasped as well. "Why were we not told? And why did we not take them formally?"

"Too much strain, there would be, if we told you," said Yoda.

"Considering your history together, we wanted to make sure that there was no chance of attachment between you both," Mace explained. "Qui-Gon and Adi decided that, before you became Jedi Knights, you would need to be able to work together again on a mission without problems arising. And in doing so, you faced all the trials; you both showed exceptional skill and courage, you were both able to overcome loss or the possibility of loss, you both discovered yourselves in reigniting your friendship with one another, and you faced the dark side of the Force."

"Jedi Knights, you will be," said Yoda.

Neither Obi-Wan or Siri could believe it.

Obi-Wan had envisioned his trials differently; it would be the same as almost every other Padawan before him. But to take his trials in such a way... It had only ever happened before in exceptional circumstances. "Thank you, Masters," said Obi-Wan, and he and Siri bowed before them. "And now that I am a Knight... May I have a word, Master Yoda?"

"A word, you may have." By this time they had reached the palace, and Obi-Wan and Yoda walked away to find a more private spot in order to talk. The council including Adi headed in that direction as well, at a much slower place, leaving Siri to try and find someone she knew in the crowd that had gathered.

She eventually spotted Zenia, who was watching her brother playing with R2. The Jedi approached, and the younger girl turned to acknowledge her.

"I was made a Jedi Knight."

Zenia's eyes widened a little. "You were?" Siri nodded. "And Obi-Wan, too?" Again, Siri nodded. "That's great! But what about the trials you had to take? You said that there were trials before you became a Knight."

"According to the council, this mission _was_ the trials." The two began to wander away from the main crowd and up the stairs leading to a balcony. "Obi-Wan and I had to prove that we could work together again after what had happened before, without risking attachment." They arrived on the balcony and looked out across the valleys below.

"And you passed?"

"We did." Siri smiled, leaning on the stone railings of the balcony. "In my heart, I'll still love him. But I won't let that get in the way of my duties as a Jedi."

Zenia leaned against the railings too, and both were silent for a short while until the fifteen year old broke that silence. "What will happen to us now? Anakin and I, I mean."

"I don't know about you," said Siri. "It's your choice. But with Anakin..." She trailed off, remembering the conversation she'd had with Obi-Wan after the battle, when he'd finally started talking again. "Obi-Wan is going to try and take him as his Padawan learner."

The younger girl turned and stared at her. "Really? But I thought the council turned him down?"

"They turned _Qui-Gon_ down," Siri corrected. "Obi-Wan is a different case. Qui-Gon could be reckless and rather defiant, much like Anakin is. Putting those two together wouldn't have been a good combination. It would almost be as bad as _me_ taking Anakin. But with Obi-Wan... He's calm and patient; he'll be a good mentor for Anakin."

"I see what you mean." Zenia nodded in agreement as she turned back to admire the view before them. "Pod-racing has made Anakin...rather strong-willed in that sense. Will you ever take on a Padawan?"

"Maybe in a few years time. I'll help Obi-Wan with his first; then at the same time I'll also be able to determine if teaching is my thing." Another silence settled around them. "What are you planning on doing?" asked Siri, breaking that silence again.

"I have some idea," Zenia replied. "First I'm going to keep an eye on Jar Jar; someone has to, and no one else will."

"Good luck with that."

Zenia smirked. "I was also thinking of...somehow getting into politics."

This surprised Siri. "But you said before that politics weren't your thing? You didn't like how nothing could get decided."

"But that's just it," the young girl continued. "This invasion proves that the Republic doesn't function properly. I've decided to try and change that. I want to get rid of the corruption and bring back the peace. I want to make those other Senators realize that it's not all about them; that there's a lot of people in this galaxy counting on them."

"What about Lonnie?" the Jedi asked.

She almost laughed when Zenia screwed her face up distastefully. "A minor flaw in the plan. Dealing with politics means dealing with _him_. But he appears to be afraid of the Jedi; once he learns that Anakin's training to be one, he'll back off."

Siri had to laugh at that. "That does give us an advantage over corrupt Senators; almost all of them are scared of the Jedi. Makes our job a lot easier. All we have to do is turn up and that's it. I thought it was going to be the same on this last mission..."

"But it wasn't."

The blonde nodded. "There was another, _darker_ hand in this. That Sith Lord proves it."

"But Obi-Wan killed him, didn't he?" asked Zenia. "Problem solved."

But Siri shook her head. "No, Zen. When it comes to Sith Lords, there's never just _one_. They always come in pairs; a Master and an Apprentice. The question is, which was killed?"

Zenia didn't know how to answer that, and instead, the two gazed out at the valley below. Another silence settled, and it looked as though this silence would stay.

Until...

"So how many times did Jar Jar almost get you killed?"

Zenia shoved her for that.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Siri waited in the hallway outside a room where Yoda and Obi-Wan were talking. They had been talking for a long time; from what she had heard, the council had met up to discuss Obi-Wan's proposal of taking Anakin on as his Padawan learner.

Siri was concerned as to what would happen; the council had already said 'no' once, and she feared that, like Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan would defy the council if they turned Anakin down a second time. Obi-Wan had given Qui-Gon his word; his loyalties to his former master were far stronger than his loyalties to the council and their decisions, at least they were now that Qui-Gon was dead.

Eventually the door opened, and Master Yoda hobbled out first. "Leave you and Obi-Wan alone, I will, Knight Tachi," said Yoda, when he spotted Siri waiting for them. "See you at the funeral, I will." And he hobbled away.

Obi-Wan then emerged from the room at a much slower pace, and from how he was feeling, Siri sensed that it had gone well. "Anakin's your Padawan now?"

He nodded. "You were right; they felt I was better suited to train Anakin. They still felt that he could be dangerous...but when I told them it was Qui-Gon's dying wish, they decided to allow me the permission."

"Even Master Windu?"

Her friend chuckled. "Funnily enough, yes."

They began to walk down the hallway, thankful for the silence that had engulfed the entire palace and even the city of Theed outside. It seemed that even though the funeral hadn't formerly started yet, everyone had begun mourning the death of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Sensing Obi-Wan's unease about the coming funeral, Siri took his hand gently in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "You're doing well. I'd probably be a wreck right about now. But I'd let go. It would just take longer for me to do so."

Obi-Wan squeezed back. "Time heals wounds, Siri." Siri had told him about her brush with the dark side when Adi was shot, as he had told her of his brush with it, too. And both had mentioned how hearing each others' voices had brought them back to the light again, just like Adi had told the council. "Funny how the Jedi forbid attachments; how they say it's a path to the dark side, when our friendship actually _saved_ us from giving in to the darkness," Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

"For star's sake, Obi-Wan, there's a difference," said Siri. "Attachments are selfish; where you can't live without the other person, and your feelings get in the way of your duties and influence your decisions. I think that's what our relationship almost became that time. But this – what we have now – is no attachment. You know that, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan only smiled at her. "You always know the right thing to say, Siri." He then smirked. "But not all the time."

"I'm capable of keeping my mouth shut, Obi-Wan," said Siri with a roll of her eyes. "Sometimes I just don't want to." Her answer caused Obi-Wan to chuckle, and Siri was happy that she had been able to brighten his mood.

They continued to walk, hand in hand, their senses feeling around them should anyone show up and see them. During the silence, Siri allowed herself to think over her new rank as a Jedi Knight and the trials she had faced. They had certainly been different compared to the ones she had been planning to face... She glanced sideways at her friend. _Should I tell him? After all, it's not like I'll be doing it anymore_.

"You know, I was going to face a different set of trials, and not the traditional ones."

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." She let out a sigh. "Do you know how the council were investigating Krayn's slave organization, and had so far found no means of defeating it?" He nodded. "That's only what they told everyone. They _have_ found a way. The council were going to send someone undercover to destroy the organization from the inside; a mission that could take years to complete. They decided to use it as a version of the trials for the more...exceptionally talented Padawans. They were considering a number of Padawans for the mission..."

The young man caught on to what she was saying. "Including you." She nodded. "So why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because the mission was not to be on record; Krayn has spies everywhere," she explained. "A Padawan would have to pretend to lose faith in the Order, which would meet its climax by having an argument with his or her master. They would then leave the Order, take on a new identity and join the slave trade. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "And how would this face the trials?"

She gave him a sad look. "Well, not only would it take a lot of skill to keep up the charade, and a lot of courage to go in there in the first place, but the Padawan would have to overcome the separation from their master and friends. They'd have to watch and take part in the separation and loss of families, inflicting physical and emotional pain so as not to be discovered. They would be brushing with the dark side and would have to keep themselves sane while doing so."

"And you were going to do this?"

Siri looked away, avoiding eye contact with him. She couldn't bare to look into his blue eyes as she answered. "It sounds nasty, but I was willing to do it in order to bring down that monster. Remember those children you rescued? Nanda? It's souls like them who I would have been saving. I know it would have taken me away from you...and it troubled me, especially after we became friends again...but it would have been my duty. I'm kind of glad that this was my trial instead, no matter how unJedi-like that sounds. I guess Adi was using that possible trial as a distraction away from the _real_ one."

The two stopped walking, and Obi-Wan found himself playing with her fingers. "I would have missed you...and since you wouldn't have told me, I think I would have been a little angry too, if not disappointed. That you left the Order because of an argument instead of..." He then let her hand drop. "But that would have been selfish."

"Obi-Wan, don't say that." Siri took his hand again and held it firmly. "I would be angry too if I were in the same situation. But deep down, if you had been sent on that mission, I would have known. I would have sensed it."

Obi-Wan looked down at the smooth but strong hand gripping his own; once upon a time, he thought he'd never get the chance to touch her again, or she him. But here they were, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company, but not in a romantic way. They were close friends, and shared a bond which was special in itself.

He'd missed those times before things became complicated between them, and for as long as either of them lived, he didn't want to lose what they'd had before again. He would always love her – nothing could change that – but he could live with just being her friend. For her.

"I would have known, too. I would have known that you were out there, and that you hadn't changed, no matter what you called yourself. What _were_ you going to call yourself, anyway?"

"Zora."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows knotted together. "It doesn't suit you at all, Siri Tachi."

"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

The hands of the two friends remained linked for the rest of the evening, even when Qui-Gon's body was burning before them. Siri could sense Obi-Wan releasing his feelings of anger, loss and regret into the Force as the flames engulfed the body of his former master.

Jar Jar sobbed a little, and Siri felt Zenia reach out to the Gungan through the Force in an effort to comfort him, since she couldn't reach him physically. It made Siri wonder about what her master had said before. _S__he can sense the world around her like a Master could. My only conclusion to this is that she draws this ability from the bond she shares with her brother_. Siri wondered what this could mean.

When Obi-Wan turned to speak with Anakin, Siri continued to watch the flames as they danced across Qui-Gon's body. But then as she watched them more closely, she began to see images...of Jedi falling, children screaming, and an older Obi-Wan fighting against a man wearing black armour.

As soon as the images appeared, they vanished, leaving Siri confused and uncertain. _Was that a vision of what is to come?_ She didn't know...but she had a bad feeling about the future, and wondered if Obi-Wan felt it, too.

He was always getting the bad feelings, after all.

* * *

The Gungans made their way along the long streets of Theed, heading towards the palace as crowds of Humans cheered them on. The sound of drums and horns echoed through the streets as Boss Nass, accompanied by Jar Jar and Tarpals, headed for where the Queen was waiting for them on the steps of the palace. Adi watched from where she was stood with the council; Siri and Obi-Wan stood to the Queen's right, along with Anakin, who's hair had been cut and braided. R2 and Zenia stood next to him.

Siri and Obi-Wan looked to one another, and Siri's eyes fell upon the missing Padawan braid which had been cut from her friend's hair. Hers had been cut too...but it had been cut by her master, like she had always expected it would be. Obi-Wan, however, had cut his own braid, refusing Master Yoda's offer to do so. He had also turned down the usual traditional ceremony for it; Siri had done so too, despite his protests.

"I don't want you to be alone in this, Obi-Wan," she had told him. "Besides, I was never one for those formal ceremonies, anyway."

The group watched as Nass dismounted from his Falumpaset after reaching the palace steps, and Jar Jar and Tarpals dismounted from their Kaadus. Zenia laughed a little when Jar Jar's foot got caught in the stirrup. After the Gungans made their way up the steps, Padmé gave the offering of peace, which Boss Nass held up for all to see.

The crowd cheered louder than before.

Zenia watched, a slight smile on her face as she thought about the years to come and what she hoped to achieve if things went well. _This new friendship between societies here proves that peace can be achieved. I only hope it can __be achieved throughout the galaxy eternally_.

* * *

The celebrations continued well into the night. Inside the palace music was playing loudly, and while some of the guests were eating, some were dancing in the centre of the large hall. The Queen watched happily from her throne as children – and even some adults – danced and enjoyed themselves, both Human and Gungan alike.

From the sidelines, Siri watched as Anakin, Jar Jar and Zenia spun around in a circle while holding hands, laughing out loud. Then Jar Jar tripped over and fell on his backside, causing the other two to laugh louder as they helped him up. The Gungan then retreated over to the refreshments table, leaving the two siblings to continue dancing on their own.

Siri glanced sideways at where Obi-Wan was sat, and smirked when a thought occurred to her. Without warning she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Siri!" her friend protested.

"Come on, you nerf-brain! It's a celebration! So let's celebrate!"

Obi-Wan couldn't fight against her – and he knew that Qui-Gon would want him to enjoy himself – so went along with it as she dragged him over to where Anakin and Zenia were before they began to spin around, laughing.

Adi couldn't hide the smile on her face when she saw them enjoying themselves. Mace, however, was less than pleased. "They're acting like younglings."

"Mace, stop being such a grouch and let them have their fun," Adi told him. Looking back at the scene, she noticed that Zenia and Anakin had joined the two Knights, and all four of them were spinning in a circle; Siri gripped Obi-Wan's and Zenia's hand while Obi-Wan and Zenia also gripped Anakin's. All four of them were laughing.

Mace looked to Yoda for help, but the Grand Master only chuckled. "Allow them this time, we will, to enjoy themselves. Dark times I see ahead for us all. Enjoy the light, we must, while we still can."

Adi understood. _After all, with two prophecies coming to pass, there has to be dark times ahead in order for them to happen. How they'll happen, though, is what worries me_.


	12. Epilogue: Weapon of Life

Here's the Epilogue. Don't forget to review. :)

* * *

"Anakin, we must go."

Anakin finally let go of his sister, and with one final goodbye, turned and walked away. He had to follow what his mother had taught him; to keep walking and not look back. Zenia smiled sadly after him before turning to walk back into the palace.

Siri watched as Anakin hurried to his new master. She knew what Obi-Wan was about to give the young boy so turned and walked up the ramp of the ship, giving the two their privacy.

"I want you to have something," said Obi-Wan, and held out that something to Anakin.

The boy took it, and after inspecting it further, his eyes widened. "It's Qui-Gon's lightsaber." Obi-Wan nodded. "But...shouldn't you have it, instead of giving it to me?"

"I have my own," Obi-Wan explained. "And besides; he would have wanted you to have it."

Anakin looked down at the lightsaber again and gripped it tightly. "I...I don't know what to say."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That lightsaber was his life...and now, it is yours." He then placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, leading him towards the ship and towards a new life.


End file.
